Everlasthing
by sasuke fans
Summary: "Tidak ada gunanya mencintai, jika pada akhirnya, cinta itu akan pergi dan kau akan tinggal sendirian"/ Oneshoot! /Sasu-saku/ DLDR / But, enjoy if you like this fic XD


**Disclaimer** :

Demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **.**

 **TOLONG DI BACA APAPUN DI BAWAH INI, KEBIASAAN BEBERAPA READER MALAS BACA DAN BERAKHIR DENGAN ME-REVIEW HAL YANG TIDAK PERLU KARENA SUDAH TERCANTUM DI BAWAH INI.**

 **.**

 **Warning** :

OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan. **DI LARANG MENG-COPY TANPA SEIJIN AUTHOR SASUKE FANS APALAGI NYOLONG!**

 **.**

 **Catatan :**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah film tentang hidup yang abdi

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang, sedikit mengambil sudut pandang dan selebihnya di karang-karang oleh author, tidak menyinggung apapun dan hanya merupakan fic untuk menghibur semata, author pun tidak akan mengambil keuntungan apapun selain kepuasan membaca dari reader.

 **.**

 **= Enjoy for read =**

 **.**

 **But**

 **.**

 **! Don't like Don't Read !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Everlasting ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jaman dimana kerajaan masih berdiri, kota yang di pimpin oleh seorang raja yang cukup egois dan mementingkan dirinya sendiri, sebelumnya kota Ame ini adalah kota yang cukup makmur, penghasilan perkebunan yang melimpah, rakyat yang sejahtera, semua begitu menyanjung rajanya, setelah raja turun takhta dan kini pangeran pertama yang menjadi raja, awalnya dia melanjutkan hal yang sudah di tinggalkan ayahnya, namun dia begitu takut akan dirinya yang mewarisi gen dari ayahnya, yaitu sebuah penyakit yang akan membuatnya lebih cepat pergi dari dunia ini, begitu banyak tabib dan ahli kesehatan di datangkannya langsung dari berbagai penjuru dunia, semua sudah mencoba pengobatan terbaik untuk sang raja, sayangnya tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil membuatnya sembuh dari penyakit keturunannya itu.

Dari semua tabib, datanglah seorang tabib yang di tidak begitu di segani, dia mengatakan sesuatu pada raja itu, tentang bagaimana bisa menghilangkan penyakitnya, hidup lebih lama bahkan dia akan hidup abadi selamanya dan akan terus menjabat menjadi seorang raja.

"Di sebuah pulau ada sebuah desa kecil, desa itu di sebut desa tak berpenghuni, itu hanya ucapan orang-orang yang takut mendatangi desa itu, tapi di sana sebenarnya adalah kota para penyihir, kota Kiri."

Sang raja tidak begitu mempercayai tabib yang datang cukup jauh ini, dia mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti penyihir, orang-orang jaman sekarang meskipun masih percaya akan sesuatu yang mistis, tapi jika penyihir, tidak ada satu pun orang yang pernah melihat mereka secara langsung, cerita tentang mereka masih simpang-siur.

"Tempatnya tertutup kabut, tapi setelah tiba di sana, kau akan melihat kota yang indah dan sangat cantik, bangunan yang di bangun megah layaknya istana yang begitu mewah, area yang terawat, mereka dengan mudah membuat pohon dan tanaman tumbuh subur, kota yang terawat dan kehidupan mereka begitu damai."

Raja masih mendengar setiap ucapan tabib tua itu, antara ingin percaya dan tidak, tapi satu hal yang membuat sang raja sangat penasaran.

"Katanya jika meminum darah mereka, seseorang bisa hidup abadi karena mereka memiliki umur yang abadi."

"Sungguh! Aku bisa abadi hanya dengan meminum darah mereka?"

Sang raja jadi terpengaruh akan ucapan si tabib, raja menjadi gelap mata hanya demi sebuah kehidupan yang abadi, bukan lagi tentang bagaimana dia menyembuhkan penyakitnya.

Dia pun mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya dan ajudan terbaiknya untuk mendatangi pulau itu dan segera mencari kota yang tak tampak itu. Seperti akan melakukan perang besar, hampir seluruh pasukan di kerahkannya.

Mereka benar-benar mendapat pulau itu setelah berlayar cukup lama, makan waktu 3 hari, setelahnya mereka mencari kota itu, menelusuri hutan kabut dan pada akhirnya, sang ajudan mengirim pesan pada si raja mengatakan jika ucapan tabib itu benar, di pulau itu ada sebuah kota yang begitu indah, mereka segera bergerak, menghancurkan apapun dan tiba-tiba mengadakan perang dengan kota yang tidak tahu apapun, mereka, orang-orang yang hidup di kota itu sampai ketakutan, kota yang tenang itu menjadi kota pertumpahan darah, mayat ada dimana-mana, mereka yang tidak mau mendengar ucapan pasukan yang datang itu akan di eksekusi mati di tempat itu juga.

Keadaan kacau ini sampai ke telinga sang ratu, kota itu di pimpin oleh seorang ratu yang katanya sudah hidup 5000 tahun lamanya dan orang-orangnya pun memiliki hidup abadi.

"Apa yang kalian mau!" Ucap sang ratu, dia tidak mengerti, kenapa kotanya menjadi sasaran seperti ini.

"Kami ingin membawamu dan jika kau menolak kota ini akan kami hancurkan dan masyrakatmu akan kami jadikan budak." Ucap ajudan yang di percayakan sang raja.

Kota itu tidak pernah melakukan perang, kota yang damai, mereka tidak punya pasukan militer, kota itu berhasil di taklukan dan sang ratu bersedia mengikuti mereka.

Sang ratu pergi demi kotanya menjadi tenang, pasukan terlihat bahagia dengan membawa apa yang sang raja inginkan.

Sayangnya.

Itu hanya hal bodoh belaka.

Darah sang penyihir tidak berguna untuk penyakit sang raja, mereka memang memiliki umur abadi, tapi darah mereka mengandung racun, sang raja mati dan sang ratu penyihir membalas dendam, mereka pikir kota damai dan tidak punya pasukan militer itu lemah, mereka lupa, jika kota itu adalah kota penyihir, dimana mereka menggunakan hewan selayaknya naga raksasa dan sihir untuk menghancurkan kota Ame itu, kota jadi berantakan tanpa sang raja, pasukan tidak mudah mengalahkan para penyihir, setelah sang ratu puas membalaskan dendam, mereka kembali membuat kabut semakin lebat, menumbuhkan semak akar berduri agar siapapun tidak mudah menemukan kota para penyihir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

Sebelum para penyihir kembali ke kota mereka, seorang penyihir muda, ikut dalam membantu sang ratu untuk membalaskan dendam, berjalan di sepanjang kota yang sangat sunyi dan mayat ada di mana-mana, memastikan tidak ada yang hidup lagi, dia harus membalaskan dendam teman-temannya yang ikut tewas saat pasukan kota Ame menyerang.

Langkahnya terhenti di salah satu rumah, dia mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi di sana, cukup keras, seakan bayi itu berteriak takut, penyihir ini masuk dan menemukan dua mayat pasangan suami-istri dan seorang bayi yang di sembunyikan dalam sebuah keranjang kecil.

"Kau selamat rupanya." Ucap penyihir ini, menatap bayi yang terus menangis tanpa henti itu, wajahnya sampai memerah, tangan penyihir ini bergerak tepat ke arah leher si bayi, dia begitu rapu dan dengan mudah akan di bunuh, kegiatannya terhenti, saat tangannya menyentuh leher bayi itu, dia terdiam, bayi itu berhenti menangis dan menatap sang penyihir. "Apa! Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Gara-gara rajamu yang bodoh itu, teman-temanku jadi korban!" Marah penyihir ini.

Namun bayi itu tetap tenang dan detik berikutnya sebuah senyum dan tawa kecil dari bayi polos itu, di satu sisi penyihir ini ingin segera membunuh bayi itu, di satu sisi tangannya tak bisa bergerak untuk mencekik manusia yang dengan mudahnya akan mati itu.

"Ada apa denganku!" Ucap penyihir itu, dia jadi kesal sendiri akan dirinya.

"Semuanya, kita kembali pulang." Terdengar suara dari kejauhan, perlawanan mereka telah selesai, mereka akan segera kembali, kota Ame sudah hancur.

Sang ratu kembali begitu juga para pasukannya, mereka tidak lemah, merekalah manusia terkuat di jaman ini. Beberapa naga putih mulai terbang ke langit, kepulang asap hitam terus mengitari kota itu. Inilah yang terjadi jika manusia biasa macam-macam pada sang pemilik hidup abadi. Mereka hidup abadi, tapi mereka memiliki kekurangan.

 **Ending flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura pov.**

Aku membawanya diam-diam, apa yang sudah aku lakukan! Aku membawa bayi manusia dari kota Ame, kota yang di kutuk oleh sang ratu, kota yang tiba-tiba pengirim pasukannya dan menghancurkan kota kami, bahkan teman-temanku mati karena mereka. Berkali-kali aku mencoba membunuh bayi itu, tapi tetap saja,

Tidak bisa.

Tidak bisa!

Ada apa dengan tanganku!

Cukup bunuh saja.

Atau pakai pisau saja.

Membuang pisau itu ke lantai,

Tidak bisa,

Aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya.

Jika, jika saja ratu tahu aku membawa manusia ini, apa dia akan membunuh bayi ini?

Bodoh! Bodoh! Entah sekarang apa yang aku lakukan? Menatap bayi berambut hitam itu, dia terlihat mungil dan tangan-tangannya begitu kecil. Jika saja aku merawatnya, apa dia bisa menjadi seorang penyihir? Menatap sekeliling rumah, aku sudah hidup sendirian cukup lama, tanpa kedua orang tua, aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang tuaku, katanya penyihir itu hidup abadi, tapi kenapa orang tuaku tidak ada?

Kata ratu, meskipun kami hidup abadi, kami tetap akan mati jika terkena tembakan, kami akan mati jika sesuatu menusuk jantung kami, hidup kami abadi karena kami tidak pernah terkena penyakit apapun, usia yang tidak menua, dan kami para penyihir memang akan di takdirkan seperti itu. Entahlah, semuanya begitu misterius di kota ini.

Bayi mungil itu kembali menangis, aku sampai bingung untuk membuatnya diam, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku hanya penyihir muda, umurku akan tetap seperti ini dan aku tidak akan tua, aku hanya baru akan memulai menggunakan kekuatanku, meskipun kami penyihir, tetap saja kami butuh sebuah alat untuk menyalurkan kekuatan kami untuk menjadi sebuah alat, apakah alat untuk membunuh atau alat untuk membantu.

Bayi itu lapar, aku memberinya susu sapi dan dia baru akan diam, ini berbahaya, aku akan kembali ke kota Ame itu dan menaruh bayi itu disana, aku harus melepaskannya agar aku tidak perlu mendapat beban lagi.

Malam itu, aku berjalan keluar, menggunakan seekor naga untuk membawa bayi itu, ini sudah lebih dari seminggu kami menyerang kota itu, aku mencari hutan untuk mendarat dan melihat keadaan kota itu, masih cukup parah, tapi beberapa mayat sudah tidak ada di jalan-jalan, mereka mungkin sudah menguburnya, menggunakan jubah hitam dan menutupi wajahku, berjalan di sepanjang kota yang begitu sunyi, awalnya ini kota besar, tapi akibat ulah rajanya, kota ini menjadi kota mati.

Menaruh keranjang itu beserta bayinya di pinggir lorong, aku akan meninggalkannya di sini, membuka kain yang menutupi tubuh bayi mungil itu, dia malah tertawa melihatku membuka kain penutup itu.

"Diam dan kembalilah ke asalmu, aku tidak peduli padamu." Ucapku.

Bayi itu semakin tertawa, apa dia pikir aku bermain dengannya? Tidak, aku benci padanya dan kota ini! Menutupnya lagi dan berjalan pergi, sebelumnya, bersembunyi dan memastikan ada yang membawa anak itu bukan hewan liar yang akan memakannya.

Tidak beberapa lama, beberapa orang dewasa datang, mereka semuanya pria yang terlihat menyeramkan.

"Wah, ada bayi."

"Bayi? Apa di buang?"

"Mungkin saja."

"Bayi yaa, di jual saja, kita akan mendapatkan banyak untung atau kita belah dan ambil saja organnya untuk di jual."

Gila! Mereka benar-benar gila, kota ini, orang-orang ini, mereka tidak punya perasaan sama sekali, pantas saja mereka punya raja yang sangat bodoh, masyarakatnya pun bodoh.

"Jangan sentuh bayi itu!" Ucapku, kaki dan mulutku bergerak sendiri, otakku tidak bisa bekerja untuk tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Ha? Apa? Kami yang menemukannya." Ucap mereka.

"Berhenti kataku!"

"A-a-apa yang terjadi?"

Mereka membeku, aku menggunakan sedikit kekuatanku dengan udara dingin di sekitar, menghela napas, aku membawa kembali keranjang bayi itu dan pergi.

Apa yang aku lakukan lagi? Aku sudah membawa masalah dalam hidupku sendiri.

Tapi satu hal yang membuatku sulit melepaskannya, aku merasakan jika kami seperti sebuah takdir, bayi mungil itu terasa begitu dekat denganku,

Takdir?

Kami sebagai penyihir percaya akan takdir.

Benarkah, dia adalah takdirku?

Sekarang.

Aku tidak bisa membuatnya tinggal bersamaku di sini. Sang ratu begitu benci akan kota Ame bahkan masyarakatnya, jika dia tahu ini, aku akan melihat bayi mungil ini di bunuh di depan mataku.

Memilih keluar dari kota Kiri. Aku akan tinggal di kota lain dan membesarkan anak ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **3 bulan kemudian.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Aku pikir keluar dari kota Kiri itu akan mudah mendapat hidup dengan tenang dan nyaman di kota lain, sayangnya kota besar tidak begitu memiliki orang-orang yang ramah, bahkan aku harus bisa hidup dan lagi, aku harus membesarkan anak ini, kota Suna dengan raja yang mengutamakan sistem militernya, kota tambang ini cukup terkenal dan termasuk kota besar yang kaya.

"Aku butuh tempat tinggal sementara waktu, mungkin aku akan mencari kerja di sekitar sini." Ucapku pada seorang wanita.

"Kau begitu muda dan sudah memiliki anak, hidupmu ini begitu berat, baiklah tinggal saja di gubuk belakang sana, uang sewanya bisa kau bayar kapan saja atau setelah kau menemukan pekerjaan." Ucap wanita itu.

Dia begitu baik, aku jadi punya tempat tinggal sekarang, sebelumnya aku terus menginap di sebuah penginapan, namun uangku terus habis dan aku tidak akan bisa makan jika terus menggunakan uang untuk mendapatkan tempat tinggal.

Gubuknya tidak begitu kotor, aku bisa tidur dan bayi mungil itu sudah cukup besar, dia tidak begitu rewel, tapi aku harus tetap menyediakan makanan untuknya, aku sendiri tidak punya sesuatu yang bisa di berikan padanya.

"Neh, Sasuke, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal sementara waktu di sini, saat ibu bekerja, kau harus tenang yaa." Ucapku.

Aku memberinya nama Sasuke, aku harap bayi laki-laki ini akan menjadi pria yang kuat, baik dan dia bisa membantuku kelak, meskipun aku akan terus muda di sampingnya, tapi aku mencoba untuk menjadi seorang ibu baginya.

Dia tertawa dan dua gigi atas dan bawah mulai tumbuh pada gusinya.

"Panggil aku ibu." Ucapku padanya.

Dia hanya berbahasa bayi, apa yang aku lakukan? Bodoh, tapi melihatnya tertawa menggemaskan seperti itu, membuatku semakin sayang padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku bisa menggembala kambing." Ucapku, aku mulai mencari kerja dan menitipkan Sasuke pada wanita pemilik gubuk itu.

"Maaf nona, aku tidak bisa mempekerjakan gadis muda sepertimu." Tolak pemilik kambing-kambing itu.

Dengan berat hati aku pergi mencari di tempat lain.

"Aku bisa memotong rumput!"

"Aku bisa merawat sapi!"

"Aku bisa membantu menanam!"

"Aku bisa memerah susu!"

"Aku bisa bekerja apapun, aku mohon beri aku pekerjaan!" Ucapku.

"Tidak-tidak, tidak ada pekerjaan disini."

Berkali-kali aku di tolak, mereka terus memikirkan wajah yang terlihat muda ini, aku sulit mendapat pekerjaan, menghela napas, sudah sore dan aku harus kembali, Sasuke pasti akan rewel jika tidak melihatku.

"Sekarang penjualan bayi begitu marak, bahkan mereka bisa memberi bayaran yang tinggi, kita jual saja dia dan katakan pada ibu muda itu jika anaknya di curi."

Terkejut.

Aku mendengar percakapan wanita yang baik hati itu dengan suaminya, bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mereka terkejut dan berpura-pura di hadapanku.

"Ka-kau sudah kembali, bagaimana? Apa sudah mendapat pekerjaan?" Ucapnya, tapi wajah gugupnya itu tidak bisa di sembunyikan, aku mulai belajar untuk tidak pernah percaya orang yang baik lagi.

"Belum, aku akan mencobanya lain waktu." Ucapku dan mengambil Sasuke darinya.

Aku pergi diam-diam dari gubuk itu, aku tidak pamit pada wanita itu dan bahkan mengutuk tempatnya, dia akan sial seumur hidupnya karena berniat jahat untuk menjual anakku.

Apa yang kau pikirkan! Dia bukan anakmu! Tapi setiap menatapnya, aku, aku merasa aku perlu melindunginya. Aku sudah membuang kehidupan tenangku di kota Kiri demi dia, entah apa yang membuatku seperti ini?

Lagi-lagi yang terlintas adalah takdirku.

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu, hujan turun dengan derasnya, aku sudah tidak kuat jalan, biasanya aku menggunakan naga untuk berpergian jauh, namun semuanya aku tinggalkan, aku tidak ingin ada yang tahu jika aku adalah seorang penyihir.

Duduk bersandar di sebuah gudang gabah, sayangnya pintunya terkunci dan aku tidak bisa masuk, Sasuke menangis, aku rasa dia kedinginan dan lapar.

"Maaf, aku tidak mendapatkan tempat yang baik lagi, uangku bahkan tidak cukup untuk menyewa sebuah tempat penginapan." Ucapku, meskipun aku tahu dia tidak akan mengerti. Kami sama-sama lelah, sama-sama lapar dan sama-sama kedinginan.

Suara tangis Sasuke mendatangkan seseorang, aku segera berlari namun perutku cukup sakit, aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi dan orang itu mengejarku dengan cahaya dari lentera yang di bawanya.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi." Ucapku dan tumbang.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa, suasananya begitu tenang, aku bahkan tidak mendengar suara tangis Sasuke lagi, bukannya dia tadi menangis keras sebelum aku tidak sadarkan diri?

Segera membuka mataku dan bangun.

"Sasuke!" Teriakku, aku tidak peduli dengan sekitarku dan mencari anak itu, ini dimana? Di mana Sasuke?

"Kau sudah bangun?" Ucap seorang wanita berambut merah terang dan sangat panjang, perutnya terlihat besar, apa dia sedang hamil?

"Di-dimana Sasuke! Dimana anakku!" Ucapku, aku bahkan marah padanya.

"Te-tenanglah, bukannya dia berada di sebelahmu?" Ucap wanita itu.

"Disebelahku?" Ucapku, aku masih belum mengerti.

Kembali berlari ke kamar yang sempat aku tempati tadi, benar, dia benar, terduduk di lantai kayu itu dan menangis, aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku sampai menjadi orang gila hanya gara-gara mencari bayi itu, dia berada di tempat tidur bayi yang berukur kecil di samping ranjang yang aku tiduri.

Setelahnya.

Di ruang tamu, aku terduduk dan menundukkan wajahku, malu, wanita di hadapanku sampai meminjamkan peralatan untuk bayinya yang akan lahir sebentar lagi pada Sasuke.

"Maaf atas sikapku." Ucapku.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga mungkin akan sepertimu jika mencari anakku, sayangnya anakku masih sebentar lagi." Ucap wanita itu.

"Ini dimana? Dan aku tadi sempat tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapku, rumah ini begitu hangat, di dalamnya seakan penuh cinta, wanita berambut merah terang ini begitu ramah, namun samar-samar aku melihat wajah wanita ramah yang pernah aku temui.

"Suamiku menemukan kalian di depan gudang gabah kami, kau pingsan dan suamiku bersama temannya membawamu ke sini, syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa, anakmu hanya lapar dan kedinginan, bagaimana denganmu? Apa mau aku siapkan makanan?" Ucapnya, dia begitu baik, tapi aku tidak bisa percaya padanya.

"Tidak usah, kami akan segera pergi." Ucapku.

"Tapi di luar masih hujan dan begitu deras, paling tidak tunggulah jika hujan sudah redah." Ucapnya, apa dia hanya berpura-pura baik?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun lagi, wanita ramah yang pernah aku temui bahkan hampir menjual anakku." Ucapku.

Wanita itu terlihat terkejut dan berikutnya dia tersenyum. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu, suamiku adalah seorang komandan tertinggi di kerajaan Suna, dia akan menangkap orang yang akan menjual bayi orang lain." Ucap Wanita itu.

Tetap saja, aku masih tidak bisa tenang.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf." Ucapku.

Wanita itu memperkenalkan diri, namanya Kushina, dia memiliki sebuah toko roti dan ternak, suaminya bernama Minato, mereka pasangan suami istri yang baik dan aku masih terus waspada pada mereka.

Kembali ke kamarku, menatap Sasuke yang tertidur nyenyak, seharusnya aku tetap meninggalkannya saat itu, atau seharusnya aku bunuh saja dia saat itu, selalu aku memikirkan hal bodoh yang sudah aku lakukan, sekarang hidupku jadi cukup kacau, aku terus bekerja keras untuknya dan berpindah-pindah tempat demi mencari tempat tinggal.

"Sakuraaa!" Teriak Kushina dari arah dapur, suaranya terdengar kesakitan.

Berlari keluar dan aku melihat Kushina menangis sambil menahan perutnya, tubuhnya bergetar, ada apa? Aku tidak mengerti.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" Ucapku, aku sampai panik.

"Di-dia akan keluar." Ucap Kushina, aku bisa melihat sesuatu seperti air keluar dari bawah Kushina.

Dia? Maksudnya bayinya? Aku jadi semakin panik dan bingung harus melakukan apa, Kushina bahkan mengandalkanku, dia meminta bantuan padaku untuk membawanya ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya untuk mengeluarkan bayinya di sana.

"A-apa aku harus memanggil tabib?" Ucapku, aku bingung.

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya perlu membantuku." Ucap Kushina, wajahnya penuh keringat dan terlihat begitu kesakitan, berkali-kali suara mengejang terdengar darinya, dia berusaha mengeluarkan bayi itu meskipun terus berucap sakit.

Apa ini yang di sebut melahirkan? Aku tidak pernah melihat hal semacam ini, memegang tangan Kushina dan memberi dukungan padanya. Hanya ada kami berdua, Minato, suaminya sedang bertugas.

"Sedikit lagi, ayo, Kushina, kau pasti bisa." Ucapku, sesekali aku memberanikan diri untuk melihat apa benar akan ada bayi keluar dari perutnya, ini pengalaman pertamaku

Kushina mengejang sekuat tenaga hingga darah mengalir membasahi seprei putihnya dan suara bayi terdengar, ini untuk kedua kalinya aku mendengar suara tangis seorang bayi.

Kushina mengatur napasnya, dia meminta tolong padaku untuk membersihkan bayi itu dan membalutnya dengan selimut, seorang bayi laki-laki dengan rambut blonde terangnya, dia begitu kecil, lebih kecil seperti Sasuke, namun Sasuke jauh lebih tua darinya.

"Terima kasih Sakura, terima kasih." Ucap Kushina, dia menangis dan memeluk bayi kecilnya itu.

Ini membuatku merasa tersentuh, aku membantu persalinan seseorang, wanita yang masih aku ragukan dan aku kira dia jahat, aku hanya trauma pada orang yang memiliki sikap yang ramah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esok paginya.**

Minato baru akan pulang dan menangis melihat anaknya sudah lahir, dia bahkan tidak henti-hentinya berterima kasih padaku dan mengumumkan pada setiap orang yang tinggal tidak jauh dari rumahnya jika anaknya sudah lahir, anak pertamanya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sehat.

"Jangan pergi, tinggallah disini, aku butuh pegawai untuk mengurs toko rotiku dan aku bisa memberimu tempat tinggal, aku masih punya sebuah rumah tidak jauh dari sini." Ucap Kushina, dia menahanku untuk tidak pergi.

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu." Ucapku, ragu.

"Baiklah, bayarlah uang sewa setiap tahun dan bekerja keraslah padaku." Ucapnya.

Dia masih berusaha menahanku.

Pada akhirnya, aku menerima kebaikannya, aku akan mencoret pemikiranku tentang orang baik, tidak semua yang baik itu memiliki sikap yang jahat, buktinya aku bertemu pasangan yang benar-benar baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **4 tahun kemudian.**

"Bisakah kau tidak berkelahi dengan Naruto?" Tegurku, lihatlah, sekarang Sasuke sudah besar, bayi mungil lima tahun yang lalu aku bawa, saat ini dia sudah berdiri di hadapanku, memasang wajah kesalnya padaku.

"Naruto duluan yang memukulku, bu." Belanya.

"Kenapa wajah Naruto lebih babak belur? Kau pasti memukulnya terlalu banyak."

"Dia yang salah!"

Menghela napas sejenak, saat kecil, dia begitu mudah di atur, sekarang aku merasa sulitnya mengurus seorang anak, aku bukan seorang ibu, aku selalu mengatakan itu berkali-kali pada diriku, tapi aku tetap sudah menerima konsekuensi saat aku membawa Sasuke.

"Naruto terus mengatakan jika aku tidak mirip ibu, rambut ibu berwarna pink sedangkan rambutku hitam, Naruto dan ayahnya mirip." Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat murung setelah mengucapkan itu.

Aku melupakan hal ini, hal yang seharusnya aku sadari sejak awal.

Berikutnya.

"Kau yakin Sakura?" Ucap Kushina padaku.

"Ah, aku yakin." Ucapku, aku meminta tolong pada Kushina untuk mewarnai rambutku menjadi hitam agar kami terlihat mirip.

Naruto dan Sasuke sedang bermain bersama, mereka, meskipun setiap hari bertengkar, tapi selalu saja bermain bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

"Wah, Sakura rupanya, aku pikir kau punya pegawai baru Kushina." Ucap pelanggan yang sering datang saat melihat warna rambutku.

"Aku hanya mengembalikan warna rambut asliku." Bohongku.

Sementara Sasuke.

"Ibu, kenapa ibu mewarnai rambut ibu?" Ucap Sasuke, sudah malam dan dia berbaring di sebelahku, selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah tidur sendirian, katanya dia takut seseorang akan menculiknya saat tidur, aku hanya tertawa mendengar ucapannya itu, Sasuke menatap rambutku dan memainkan ujungnya.

"Sebenarnya ini warna rambut asli ibu." Ucapku, aku juga membohonginya.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, kau itu anakku, kita akan terlihat mirip bukan?" Ucapku.

"Aku sayang ibu!" Ucapnya ceria dan memelukku.

Aku senang mendengarnya dan melihat wajah cerianya lagi, mengecup keningnya dan mengucapkan selama tidur pada anak kecilku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku cukup beruntung bertemu Kushina dan Minato, kehidupanku membaik, aku jadi bisa membesarkan Sasuke dengan layak, dia mendapat teman baik dan bisa bermain bersama mereka.

Hari ini, toko roti sedang tidak sibuk, Kushina menatapku dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

"Sasuke sudah besar, begitu juga dengan Naruto, mereka menjadi teman yang akrab walaupun masih sering berkelahi." Ucap Kushina.

"Aku rasa karena mereka masih anak-anak jadi mereka benar-benar menikmati waktu bermain mereka." Ucapku.

"Tapi, beberapa orang sering mempertanyakan tentangmu, ibu muda yang memiliki anak."

Terdiam, aku lupa, jika hidupku abadi, aku tidak akan tua seiring waktu, bahkan wajah ini tidak akan seperti wajah Kushina yang terlihat jelas jika dia wanita yang sudah memiliki anak berumur 5 tahun.

"Katakan saja yang sejujurnya, aku janji tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun." Ucap Kushina.

Menatapnya, selama ini aku percaya padanya, aku percaya pada setiap ucapannya, dia benar-benar wanita ramah dan baik.

"Apa kau akan mengusirku jika tahu yang sebenarnya?" Ucapku, aku ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak, itu adalah masalah pribadimu, aku tidak punya hak untuk mengusiknya." Tegasnya, apa itu suara dari hatimu juga? Apa hatimu tidak berkata hal yang lain?

"Sejujurnya aku, uhm... aku seorang penyihir." Ucapku.

Awalnya Kushina terlihat terkejut, berikutnya dia menjadi tenang, tapi tidak ada tatapan kecewa disana.

"Wah, jadi penyihir itu benar adanya?" Kali ini aku melihat tatapan takjub darinya. "Selama ini aku pikir hanya cerita mitos kuno." Ucapnya.

"Apa kau tidak masalah akan hal ini?" Ucapku, masih tidak percaya akan jawabannya.

"Tidak, kau penyihir yang baik, apa bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu seperti terbang dan lainnya?"

"Aku butuh wadah untuk menggunakan kekuatanku, seperti menggunakan kain menjadi jauh lebih tajam, atau menggunakan udara untuk membuat seseorang tidak bisa bergerak." Ucapku.

"Aku tidak percaya ada orang hebat yang bekerja padaku." Ucap Kushina.

Dia pun menceritakan tentang kasus kota Ame yang di dengar dari Minato, rajanya mati dengan bodohnya karena mempercayai tabib gila tentang meminum darah penyihir akan menjadi hidup abadi, aku kembali mengingat masa lalu, aku ikut menyerang, membunuh banyak orang, aku ikut membalaskan dendam ratuku dan aku hampir membunuh-

"Ibu!" Suara cempreng ini, menatap ke arah pintu, wajahnya penuh kotoran tanah.

"Kalian berkelahi lagi?" Ucapku, berlutut di hadapan Sasuke, mengambil sapu tangan dan membersihkan wajahnya dari tanah yang menempel.

"Tidak bibi Sakura, kami bermain gulat." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan bermain yang aneh-aneh." Tegur Kushina pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke!" Protes anak kecil berambut blonde terang itu, sepertinya Sasuke terus menang dan Naruto tidak bisa menerima kekalahannya.

Menyuruh mereka membersihkan wajah dan tangan, menyuguhkan roti dan segelas susu untuk mereka setelah bermain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toko roti Kushina akhir-akhir ini jadi ramai, mereka adalah perajurit dari kerajaan Suna, bawahan Minato, mereka jadi sering datang dan menikmati roti di sini, selain roti, toko ini juga menyuguhkan minuman.

"Sakura, apa kau tidak bosan hidup sendirian?" Ucap seorang perajurit padaku.

"Aku tidak hidup sendirian, aku masih punya anak laki-laki yang mendampingiku." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana jika aku yang mendampingi kalian berdua." Ucapnya dan suara riuh pun terdengar.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa." Ucapku dan bergegas pergi.

"Maaf yaa, lagi-lagi di ganggu mereka." Ucap Kushina padaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula, aku pun tidak bisa mencintai siapapun." Ucapku, aku masih sadar jelas akan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

Kadang samar-samar aku akan mendengar ucapan ratuku.

 _Tidak ada gunanya mencintai, jika pada akhirnya, cinta itu akan pergi dan kau akan tinggal sendirian._

Inilah kekurangan dari hidup abadi, kau tidak bisa bersama manusia biasa selamanya.

Aku pikir setelah menolak pria itu, dia tidak akan mengganggu, namun setiap kali akan pulang kerja, dia mengikutiku.

"Neh, Sakura, kau masih begitu muda, apa kau yakin tidak ingin berdampingan dengan seseorang? Aku bersedia, bahkan tidak masalah jika kau sudah punya anak." Ucapnya.

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, aku tidak bisa, saat ini aku hanya terfokus untuk mengurus Sasuke." Ucapku.

Benar, saat ini, hidupku, pendamping hidupku hanya Sasuke, hanya dia yang terus aku pikirkan setiap harinya.

"Apa ada pria lain yang kau sukai?" Ucapnya, dia tidak menyerah juga.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku.

"Ibuuu!" Aku mendengar suara Sasuke, dia berlari ke arahku dan berdiri tepat di hadapanku. "Jangan ganggu ibuku!" Ucapnya, seakan sedang mengusir pria itu.

"Wah, Sasuke benar-benar sudah besar." Ucapnya, dia berusaha ramah, tangan itu bergerak ingin mengangkat Sasuke, namun anak itu malah menggigit tangannya, pria itu berteriak kesakitan, tangannya bergerak dan aku segera melindungi Sasuke.

 **Plaak!**

"Hee! Maaf Sakura, aku tidak sengaja." Ucapnya, panik setelah tangannya itu salah sasaran.

"Kau ingin memukul anakku? Aku sungguh benci akan orang seperti itu!" Tegasku.

Menggendong Sasuke dan membawanya pergi.

"Sakura... maaf...!"

Aku akan tuli mendengar ucapan pria yang cepat ringan tangan itu.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia mengusap pelan pipiku yang memerah bekas tamparan itu.

"Ini tidak sakit, ibu akan sakit jika melihatmu di pukul." Ucapku.

Sasuke memelukku erat. "Aku akan melindungi ibu, suatu saat, saat aku sudah dewasa aku akan melawan setiap pria yang ingin jahat pada ibu." Ucapnya.

Aku tersentuh mendengarnya,

Dia bukan anakku, aku hanya mengurusnya.

Dia bukan seseorang yang begitu penting untukku, aku hanya mencoba menjadi sosok ibu baginya.

Dia memberikan warna tersendiri untuk hidupku yang seorang penyihir abadi ini.

 **.**

 **.**

Kami melewati hari-hari yang penuh keceriaan, saat musim panas, bermain air di sungai yang sejuk dan dingin, mengawasi Naruto dan Sasuke yang sedang bermain air di sungai.

"Ibu aku menangkap ikan!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Aku juga, lihat bibi Sakura!" Teriak Naruto, dia selalu saja tidak ingin kalah dari Sasuke.

Musim berganti, saat musim semi paling indah, bunga-bunga berwarna-warnai tumbuh di sepanjang jalan dan beberapa halaman warga, sebuah pohon Sakura yang terletak di dekat pinggir hutan pun membuat area itu menjadi indah.

"Ibu, aku membawakanmu bunga." Ucap Sasuke dan memetik beberapa bunga dengan warna kelopak biru.

"Ibu ini untukmu." Ucap Naruto, dia pun memetik bunga untuk Kushina.

"Terima kasih anakku." Ucap Kushina dan memeluk sayang anaknya.

Sasuke menatapku, aku hanya mengusap kepalanya tadi, tersenyum dan ikut memeluknya juga.

"Terima kasih anakku." Ucapku dan dia membalas memelukku.

Saat musim dingin tiba, salju turun cukup lebat.

"Pakai ini saat kau keluar." Ucapku, aku merajut sebuah syal berwarna merah dan tebal untuk Sasuke, memakaikan pada lehernya.

"Hangat." Ucapnya dan tersenyum. "Aku pergi, bu." Ucapnya lagi dan berlari, langkahnya terhenti, menatap bingung ke arahnya, dia berbalik, berlari ke arahku dan memelukku erat. "Aku sayang ibu!" Ucapnya, tersenyum mendengar ucapannya.

"Ibu juga sayang padamu." Ucapku.

Tanpa sadar, aku benar-benar menjadi seorang ibu bagi Sasuke. aku menikmati peranku ini, aku menjadi orang yang penting untuknya dan dia menjadi orang yang begitu berharga untukku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **10 tahun kemudian.**

"Hey Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau tidak merasa aneh pada ibumu?" Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini mereka sedang memancing di tepi danau, cuaca siang yang begitu bersahabat, suasana tenang di tepi danau dan mereka menggunakan pancing sederhana untuk memancing ikan yang ada disana, mereka berteman sudah cukup lama hingga keduanya beranjak remaja.

"Apa maksudmu ibuku aneh?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Ibumu seperti tidak pernah tua." Ucpa Naruto, dia sudah sering memperhatikan Sakura, ibu Sasuke, wanita yang berambut hitam itu tidak juga tua, Sasuke bahkan sudah melewati tingginya dan wajahnya tidak pernah berubah, sangat berbeda dengan ibunya sendiri, Naruto melihat kedua orang tuanya yang mulai terlihat sedikit tua saat dia beranjak remaja.

"Ibuku memang tidak tua, apa kau pikir ibuku itu seorang nenek-nenek?"

"Bukan seperti itu!"

"Diamlah, jika kau terus berisik ikannya akan pergi." Tegur Sasuke.

Sebenarnya.

Selama ini Sasuke juga mulai memperhatikan ibunya, mereka memang tidak mirip, bahkan dia tahu ibunya terus mewarnai rambutnya menjadi hitam untuk menutupi warna _softpink_ itu, sekarang Sasuke bukan anak kecil lagi yang bisa mendengar setiap ucapan ibunya, dia punya pemikiran sendiri bahkan tentang penampilan ibunya yang tidak berubah seiring waktu berjalan.

"Ikan? Kau ingin makan ikan?" Ucap Sakura saat Sasuke membawakan satu ekor ikan hasil pancingannya bersama Naruto.

"Naruto mengajakku memancing dan ini yang aku dapat, terserah mau di apakan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura memperhatikan anaknya itu, saat berumur 10 tahun, Sasuke mulai ingin tidur terpisah dengan Sakura, dia sendiri yang memintanya, sikapnya menjadi lebih tenang dan sesuatu yang membuat Sakura merasa mereka seakan jauh, Sasuke mulai berhenti memanggil Sakura 'ibu'.

"Aku akan memasakankan untukmu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya dan tidak ingin menatap Sakura, dia benar-benar bingung akan ibunya itu. Sakura merasakannya, tatapan anak kecil itu sudah berubah, dia sudah remaja dan Sakura tidak mungkin lagi memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **Toko roti.**

Sikap Sasuke menjadi dingin padaku, dia tidak ingin tidur seranjang denganku, memanggilku ibu, dan bersikap manja padaku, ada apa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan padanya? Hubungan kami jadi begitu jauh, aku merasa sedih melihat sikapnya itu.

"Ada apa? Kau terus menghela napas. Apa kau sudah bosan bekerja di sini?" Ucap Kushina.

"Tidak, bukan hal itu."

"Lalu?"

"Sasuke jadi berubah." Ucapku.

"Uhm.. aku rasa anak-anak yang mulai tumbuh remaja akan menjaga sikapnya, mungkin dia sudah malu jika terlalu bergantung pada ibunya, Naruto juga seperti itu." Ucap Kushina.

Mungkin saja, karena umurnya sudah memasuki masa remaja maka dia menjadi dingin padaku.

"Sudahlah, semua ibu-ibu akan merasakan perubahan pada anaknya apalagi anak laki-laki, mungkin kalau anak perempuan, mereka masih ingin lengket pada ibunya." Ucap Kushina, dia jauh lebih berpikir positif dari padaku.

Tanpa terasa masa bersama anak kecil itu menjadi begitu singkat, tidak ada lagi suara cempreng yang meneriakkan 'ibu' padaku, tidak ada yang ingin meminta tidur bersama dan melakukan segalanya bersama-sama, tidak ada yang mengatakan sayang padaku, dan memelukku setiap dia takut mendengar suara petir.

Menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, hari sudah sore, pamit pada Kushina dan berjalan pulang.

"Dah, Sasuke. Selamat sore bibi Sakura." Ucap Naruto, mereka memang selalu bersama, hubungan persahabatan mereka semakin akrab, mereka berpisah dan Naruto masuk ke dalam toko ibunya.

"Sore, Naruto." Ucapku, membalas sapa Naruto sebelum dia masuk ke toko.

Sasuke menatapku dan berbalik, mengekor ke arahnya, menatap pemuda itu, aku rasa dia semakin tinggi saja, rambut hitamnya mencuak ke belakang, kulit putih itu, suaranya mulai memberat, mata yang terlihat kelam dan dia tidak begitu banyak bicara.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Berjalan di sampingnya. "Kau ingin makan apa untuk makan malam?" Tanyaku.

"Terserah saja." Ucapnya, bahkan nada bicaranya terdengar cuek.

Memegang lengannya dan membuatnya berhenti berjalan.

"Apa ibu membuat masalah untukmu?" Ucapku, aku ingin dia berbicara terus terang padaku.

Sasuke melepaskan tanganku dari lengannya dan kembali berjalan. "Tidak ada." Ucapnya.

Menatapnya, dia bukan seorang anak kecil lagi, Sakura, aku hanya merindukan sikap ramah dan sayangnya padaku, aku sangat rindu akan Sasuke kecilku.

"Jika kau benci padaku, katakan, katakan Sasuke, ibu akan mendengarnya." Ucapku, aku sudah pada titik dimana aku benar-benar lelah menghadapi sikap Sasuke, aku pikir saat masih kecil adalah masa di mana aku akan kesulitan membesarkannya, namun tantang yang sebenarnya adalah dimana dia sudah menjadi seorang pemuda.

Terkejut.

Sasuke menatap marah padaku, dia bahkan menarik lenganku dengan kasar dan berjalan cepat hingga ke rumah kami.

 **Braak!**

Pintu itu di tutup kasar dan aku sampai takut melihat Sasuke seperti ini.

"Cukup, sudah cukup." Ucapnya.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku, khawatir.

"Apa kau tahu, orang-orang bahkan menganggap aneh hubungan kita, mereka pikir kita ini kawin lari, apa kau tidak tahu itu? Mereka tidak pernah mengingat jika hubungan kita ini adalah anak dan ibu! Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak sadar juga!" Suaranya terdengar sangat marah.

"A-aku memang ibumu, mereka saja yang tidak pernah mengingatnya." Ucapku.

"Apa kau pernah memperhatikan dirimu sendiri?" Ucapnya dan tatapan itu menajam padaku. "Lihat dirimu!" Suaranya meninggi. "Sebenarnya kau itu apa! Jika kau ibuku, kenapa kita tidak mirip! Kenapa kau terus terlihat muda dan sekarang, apa kau terlihat seperti seorang ibu saat bersamaku?"

"A-aku memang seperti ini Sasuke, tolong berhenti berbicara seperti itu pada ibu." Ucapku, aku cukup sakit mendengar setiap ucapannya.

"Aku tidak ingin hidup seperti ini." suaranya merendah dan kini tatapan kosong dari sorot matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih atas segalanya, Kushina, Minato." Ucapku, aku akan pergi jauh dari kota ini, aku akan tinggal di mana orang tidak perlu berpandangan pada hubunganku dan Sasuke, sampai sekarang aku tetap menganggapnya anak kecilku.

"Sayang sekali, aku akan kesulitan mendapat pegawai sepertmu." Ucapnya dan merasa sedih saat aku pamit.

"Jika kau datang ke kota ini, mampirlah ke rumah kami." Ucap Minato.

"Tentu." Ucapku.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto, mereka pun sedang pamit, Naruto terlihat sedih sedangkan Sasuke tidak peduli padanya.

Pada akhirnya, kami pergi, kami akan memulai kehidupan baru lagi, aku tidak ingin melihat Sasuke marah padaku karena terus mendengar tanggapan setiap orang di sekitar kami.

 **.**

 **.**

Tiba di sebuah desa, desa Oto, tidak begitu banyak orang yang tinggal di sini, area yang jauh dari kota, masyarakatnya lebih banyak bertani, berkebung dan akan selalu sibuk, dari sini aku bisa melihat kota Ame, aku tidak percaya jika pada akhirnya aku melihat kota ini lagi, kota kelahiran Sasuke.

"Ibu akan mencari kerja di kota dan kau tinggal-"

"-Aku juga akan mencari kerja." Ucapnya, dia memotong ucapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa Sasuke, ibu masih bisa bekerja untuk-mu."

Dia sudah pergi dan tidak mendengar ucapanku, apa dia masih benci padaku? Aku sudah mencari area dimana orang-orang tidak akan melihat hal aneh dari hubungan kita, tetap saja sikapnya tidak berubah.

Aku harus mencari kerja di kota Ame, menatap sekeliling kota ini, kotanya sudah bangkit dengan raja yang baru, anak dari raja bodoh sebelumnya, kota menjadi tentram kembali, aku berusaha mencari kerja dan berhasil mendapat kerja di sebuah kedai yang selalu saja ramai, ternyata kota ini masih mengutamakan militernya dan kedai ini akan ramai dengan para pekerja buruh dan juga beberapa perajurit.

 **.**

 **.**

Setahun berlalu.

"Sakura! pesanan meja 4 dan 5." Teriak kokinya, aku harus cepat berjalan dan mengantarkan pesanan.

"Sakura, bertemu kembali." Ucap beberapa pria.

Tak jarang mereka akan mengganggu dan aku harus bersikap ramah, hanya saat berada di kedai agar bosku tidak marah.

"Selamat da-tang." Ucapanku terputus, itu Sasuke, dia datang bersama teman kerjanya yang notabenenya adalah pria yang lebih tua darinya, Sasuke bekerja di area tambang bersama para buruh lainnya.

Jika sedang berada di luar, kami tidak akan saling mengenal, itu yang Sasuke inginkan, mereka pasti akan merasa aneh jika aku yang masih begitu muda dan memiliki anak yang sekarang bahkan jauh lebih dewasa dari pada aku.

"Apa kau tahu Sakura, dia gadis yang cukup populer di sini, lihatlah, dia begitu cantik dan masih sangat muda. Aku yakin umurnya masih 17 tahun." Ucap mereka dan aku bisa mendengar meskipun sedang sibuk bergerak mengantarkan pesanan.

"Mau pesan apa?" Ucapku dan sekarang aku harus melayani meja dimana Sasuke duduk bersama pekerja lainnya.

"Hey, Sakura, apa kau punya pacar?" Pertanyaan yang sudah sering sekali aku dengar.

"Maaf, kalian ingin pesan apa?" Ucapku, mengabaikan pertanyaan mereka.

"Kau tipe tidak peduli juga yaa." Ucap salah satu dari mereka dan memegang lenganku.

"Biarkan dia bekerja." Ucap Sasuke.

Menatap ke arah Sasuke, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Segera menarik tanganku dan menanyakan ulang pesanan mereka, setelah pergi aku mendengar mereka berbicara pada Sasuke.

"Apa kau tertarik padanya juga? Dia memang gadis yang cantik."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

Sakura tengah bersantai, dia sudah bekerja keras hari ini, Sasuke pulang sedikit terlambat darinya, suara pintu terbuka, Sakura buru-buru berjalan keluar dan menyambut anaknya itu.

"Selamat datang." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn."

Sasuke hanya bergumam dan berjalan melewatinya, tetap saja, meskipun pindah, tidak saling mengenal di luar, sikap Sasuke tidak berubah dan semakin dingin padanya.

"Mau aku buatkan teh?" Tanya Sakura, mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang duduk dan membuka sepatunya.

"Tidak perlu." Tolak Sasuke.

"Baiklah."

"Bisakah kau tidak di sentuh seenaknya oleh pria lain? Apa kau tidak bisa menjaga diri saat di luar?" Ucap Sasuke dan tatapan itu terlihat kesal.

"Ma-maaf, aku hanya tidak bisa membantah setiap tamu yang datang, aku harus bersikap ramah pada mereka." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau bahkan rela mereka menyentuhmu? Apa kau wanita yang mau saja di sentuh mereka?"

"Sasuke, bisakah kau tidak berbicara seperti itu pada ibu? Sudah berapa kali ibu katakan padamu?" Ucap Sakura, dia lelah menegur Sasuke.

"Dan kau bisakah berhenti berpura-pura menjadi ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan menatap jijik pada Sakura.

Tersentak kaget.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan seperti itu? Aku ibumu, aku yang sudah membesarkanmu." Ucap Sakura, raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan berbohong!" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat sangat marah.

Sakura terdiam. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat, aku yakin kau lelah." Ucap Sakura, mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka.

Sasuke mendecak kesal dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, dia benar-benar kesal setiap melihat wajah ibunya itu.

 **Braak!**

Pintu kamarnya sampai di tutup dengan keras, Sakura semakin sedih dan sakit melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak ada perubahan.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura tidak bisa tidur, dia terus memikirkan ucapan Sasuke dan sikap Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan melihatnya sudah tertidur.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi agar kau tidak marah, ibu sudah melakukan segalanya untukmu, sejak kecil, sejak kau hanya bisa menangis dan tertawa, jika ibu salah, kau bisa mengatakannya." Ucap Sakura, membelai puncuk kepala Sasuke, pemuda itu tidak terusik, mencium kening anaknya dan berjalan keluar.

Setelah Sakura keluar, Sasuke membuka matanya, dia mendengar segalanya dan merasakan apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya, sampai detik ini rasa penasaran pada ibunya itu akan terus di rasakannya, dia yakin jika ibunya mungkin bukan manusia biasa, namun yang dia lakukan hanya marah dan marah, entah mengapa dia merasakan sesak di dadanya setiap melihat wajah ibunya yang terlihat sedih, bukan seperti itu yang ingin di harapkannya, dia masih percaya jika Sakura adalah ibunya, jika dia adalah sosok wanita yang terus bersamanya hingga sekarang, melindunginya, memberinya kasih sayang dan akan terus menjaganya, tapi kenyataan membuatnya terus berpikir jika hubungan mereka mulai terlihat aneh di mata siapapun. Ibu dan anak, bukan, lebih tepatnya, pasangan muda yang memiliki hubungan terlarang dan hidup bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke? Kau kah itu?" Ucap seseorang, dia memanggil Sasuke saat pemuda ini sedang dalam jam istirahat.

"Naruto? Kau, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" Ucap Sasuke, dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat lamanya itu.

"Apa kau tidak lihat aku ini seorang komandan loh." Ucap Naruto sedikit membanggakan posisinya.

"Kau jadi anjing kerajaan yaa."

"Sial, aku pikir kau akan menyanjungku."

"Jangan harap."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kota ini?"

"Aku bekerja di kota ini dan kau sendiri?"

"Kerajaan Ame dan kerajaan Suna adalah sekutu, kami jadi akan sering mengadakan latihan bersama, saat ini perajurit yang aku bawa akan berlatih di sini dan perajurit dari kota Ame akan berlatih di Suna."

"Apa karena ayahmu, kau jadi seperti ini?"

"Yaah, mau bagaimana lagi, ayahku ingin aku mengikuti jejaknya dengan mengabdi pada kerajaan. Oh iya, bagaimana kabar bibi Sakura?"

Sasuke menjadi tenang bahkan mengalihkan tatapannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kalian masih sering bertengkar?"

Sasuke terkejut dan menatap Naruto.

"Sudah ku duga, bibi Sakura sering cerita pada ibuku, bibi Sakura, ah bukan, ibumu, dia benar-benar khawatir dan sedih akan sikapmu padanya." Ucap Naruto, dia bisa melihat raut wajah Sasuke.

"Apa kau masih beranggapan jika dia itu ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke, bahkan tatapannya terlihat marah.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah pernah mengatakan jika ibumu itu aneh, tapi tetap saja, dia yang merawat dan membesarkanmu, aku sendiri tidak ingin membuat ibuku bersedih."

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke.

Dia mengajak Naruto ke kedai tempat Sakura bekerja, hal pertama yang di lihat Naruto adalah wajah Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak berubah sedikit pun, wajah itu tetap muda dan seakan hidupnya abadi.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Ucap Sakura pada mereka berdua, sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto bahkan dengan pakaian layaknya seorang komandan itu, dia terlihat lebih dewasa.

Sasuke sudah berpesan pada Naruto untuk menganggap tidak mengenal ibunya. Sakura menyadari sikap mereka dan akan tetap bersikap seperti yang Sasuke mau, benar-benar menjadi orang asing bagi mereka.

Setelah pekerjaan Sakura berakhir.

"Aku sampai tidak menyangka jika kau itu Naruto, kau seperti orang hebat saja." Ucap Sakura, menaruh secangkir teh untuk Naruto.

"Bibi Sakura apa-apaan sih, membuatku malu saja, aku hanya masih sebatas komandan kelas bawah." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke menatap malas padanya, ini mungkin yang di harapan Naruto saat bertemu dengannya, tapi dia tidak akan memuji sahabatnya yang dulu selalu ceroboh dan kalah setiap mereka bersaing.

"Maaf jika rumah kami sangat sederhana." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa bi, di sini sudah sangat nyaman." Ucap Naruto.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di sini?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Mungkin sekitar dua bulan, kita akan sering bertemu dan aku akan sering makan di kedai tempat bibi Sakura bekerja." Ucap Naruto dan tersenyum lebar.

Sakura tersenyum dan senang mendengar ucapan Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto." Ucap Sakura.

Mereka bercerita cukup lama, Sakura menanyakan kabar kedua orang Naruto dan mereka baik-baik saja, Naruto sampai mengatakan bagaimana ibunya mencegahnya untuk tidak pergi keluar kota dan menangis untuk membuatnya tetap berada di kota Suna, setelah di bujuk ayahnya, Naruto bisa pergi meskipun ibunya tetap masih tidak begitu merelakan anak semata wayangnya pergi jauh.

Sementara Sakura, dia tidak bisa bercerita banyak pada Naruto, kehidupannya di sini hanya begitu-begitu saja dan lagi Sasuke semakin tidak peduli dan dingin padanya, Sakura akan menyimpan semua hal itu untuknya sendiri.

Keduanya berjalan besama, Sasuke mengatakan akan mengantar Naruto keluar, pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai, Naruto jadi merasa rindu pada rumahnya setelah bertemu Sakura, dia jadi teringat pada ibunya.

"Jadi, kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini pada ibumu?" Ucap Naruto, dia merasa kasihan pada Sakura.

"Bersikap seperti apa? Apa kau bisa melihat kami memiliki hubungan seperti ibu dan anak?"

"Aku tahu, tapi sikapmu itu, bertahun-tahun lamanya kau menyakiti hati ibumu, apa kau tidak merasa kasihan? Sedikit saja, ingat kembali perjuangan saat membesarkanmu, kau tidak ingin mengingat itu? Tidak ingin membalas apa yang telah dia lakukan padamu selama ini?"

"Omong kosong, apanya yang membalas apa, kau ingin aku tetap melihatnya sebagai ibuku? Itu bahkan mustahil, apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentang kami! Pasangan muda! Pasangan kawin lari! Pasangan yang memiliki hubungan terlarang! Apa kau tidak tahu apa yang mereka katakan!" Sasuke terlihat marah.

"Sasuke."

"Sejujurnya aku begitu menyayanginya, tapi setiap ingin bersikap baik padanya, kembali pandangan orang-orang itu membuatku takut, aku takut mereka berpikiran buruk akan hubungan aneh kami, kau benar Naruto, ibuku memang aneh, dia seperti bukan seorang manusia normal."

"Dan kau akan terus bersikap seperti ini padanya?"

"Entah, aku sudah tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi, sangat terlambat jika aku ingin mengubah sikapku, aku yakin ibuku sudah sangat kecewa padaku."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat Sasuke, ubahlah sikapmu, aku yakin ibumu menunggu saat dimana kau tidak marah dan bertengkar lagi dengannya."

Sasuke hanya menggangguk, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia tetap memberi batasan pada dirinya dan dia tetap menggangap ibunya adalah orang asing baginya.

"Ibumu benar-benar cantik, aku jadi tertarik padanya, bagaimana jika aku menjadi ayahmu." Ucap Naruto.

 **Grab!**

Sasuke mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto. "Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau mencoba mendekati ibuku." Ucap Sasuke dan menatap tajam pada Naruto

"Tenanglah, aku hanya bercanda, ternyata kau masih sangat peduli dan ingin melindungi ibumu."

Sasuke tersentak kaget.

" _Aku akan melindungi ibu, suatu saat, saat aku sudah dewasa aku akan melawan setiap pria yang ingin jahat pada ibu."_

Dia melihat bayangan dirinya di masa lalu, saat dia masih kecil dan di gendong Sakura, bahkan ucapannya itu terdengar jelas di telinganya.

"Ada apa Sasuke? Aku hanya bercanda, sungguh, meskipun ucapanku tentang wajahnya memang benar, bibi Sakura seperti anak gadis yang cantik, apa kau bisa melindunginya dari para pria di sekitarnya? Aku yakin sudah banyak pria yang ingin bersama ibumu." Ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar, begitu banyak pria yang menginginkannya, tapi dia begitu keras hati pada siapapun, dia selalu menolak mereka, ibuku begitu tahan dengan setiap ucapan manis mereka."

"Aku salut pada bibi Sakura, wajar saja, ibumu cantik, mereka jadi tergila-gila."

"Apa kau bisa berhenti mengatakan hal itu?"

"Baiklah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke baru pulang kerja dan melihat apa yang akan Sakura lakukan, berjalan cepat dan menahan tangan ibunya, dia menahan tangan Sakura yang ingin kembali mewarnai rambutnya, warna rambut _sofpink_ itu sudah tumbuh dan terlihat lebih jelas menggeser warna hitamnya. Sasuke segera melepaskan tangannya saat Sakura menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa?" Ucap Sakura dan sedikit terkejut, sikap Sasuke hari ini sedikit berbeda.

"Tidak perlu di cat lagi, biarkan saja warna aslinya muncul." Ucap Sasuke, dia pun tidak menatap Sakura.

"Dulunya kau selalu merengek mengatakan kenapa kita tidak mirip? Maka dari itu ibu sengaja ingin tetap memiliki warna rambut yang sama denganmu." Ucap Sakura, meskipun benar dulu dia berbohong, sekarang pun Sasuke sudah tahu jika itu bukan warna asli rambut Sakura.

"Aku ingin uhm, i-uhm, i-ibu tidak perlu melakukannya, biarkan saja." Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum dan melihat tingkah Sasuke yang sedikit berbeda, dia tidak menatap kesal atau marah padanya.

Walaupun hanya sedikit perubahan, sikap Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berubah, dia tetap saja dingin dan cuek pada Sakura, panggilan ibu, hanya sesekali terdengar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tambang Ame.**

Terdengar suara peluit dan pekerja berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka.

"Hey, Sasuke, aku akhir-akhir ini menyadari sesuatu." Ucap salah seorang yang bekerja bersama Sasuke.

"Ada apa? kami juga ingin ikut pembicaraan kalian." Ucap yang lainnya.

"Apa kalian tidak sadar, jika selama ini nona Sakura terus menatap ke arah Sasuke, bahkan di beberapa kesempatan dia akan menatapnya cukup lama."

"Benarkah?"

"Aku juga merasakan hal itu."

"Sasuke, bagaimana? Dia gadis yang cantik, kalian akan serasi jika bersama."

"Apa gara-gara itu dia menolak setiap pria yang menyatakan perasaan padanya?"

"Hahahahah, hati wanita memang sulit di tebak, dia ternyata menaruh hati pada Sasuke."

"Hahahahha."

Para pria itu heboh dan sibuk membicarakannya, sementara Sasuke, dia hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi apapun pembicaraan mereka, kesal, dia kembali merasakan kesal di benaknya, dia sudah berusaha mengubah sikapnya tapi tetap saja, dia sangat ingin marah, bahkan kedua tangannya mengepal, dia sangat ingin, jika bisa, dia akan teriak pada mereka dan mengatakan jika Sakura adalah ibunya, tapi siapa yang akan percaya pada ucapannya itu, mereka akan menganggap Sasuke gila, wajah Sakura yang masih seperti gadis berumur 17 tahun tidak mungkin memiliki anak yang umurnya hampir melebihi dia.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?"

Tak juga mendapat jawaban, kini mereka diam dan fokus pada jawaban Sasuke.

"Aku sibuk bekerja, tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal itu." Ucap dingin Sasuke.

"Hahahah, dia benar-benar pemuda pekerja keras." Kembali para pria tua itu riuh mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Jangan seperti itu Sasuke, kau akan tua tanpa pendamping hidup."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Braak!**

Sakura terkejut mendengar suara seseorang menabrak pintu, membukanya dan melihat Sasuke sempoyongan berjalan masuk.

"Aku pulang, ibu, ahk bukan, maksudku, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke, wajahnya memerah dan cara bicaranya pun terdengar seperti orang mabuk.

Sakura mengendus bau sake dari mulut Sasuke. "Kau minum? Siapa yang memberimu sake? Ibu sudah katakan padamu untuk menghindari sake." Ucap Sakura.

"Diam! Jangan menasehatiku seperti kau benar-benar seorang ibu." Ucap Sasuke.

Berjalan masuk dengan jalan yang berantakan, bersadar pada dinding, Sakura menutup pintu dan melihat keadaan Sasuke, cukup parah dia seperti minum begitu banyak.

"Ibu akan ambilkan air." Ucap Sakura, langkahnya terhenti, Sasuke menggenggam lengannnya dan menarik ke arahnya.

"Kau harus menyambutku terlebih dahulu, aku pikir kita ini adalah pasangan yang tinggal serumah." Ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Sadar Sasuke." Ucap Sakura, menarik paksa lengannnya dari cengkeraman tangan Sasuke, Sasuke terlalu kuat dan membuat lengannya sakit.

"Aku benar-benar sadar! Setiap berusaha ingin menganggapmu ibu, mereka, di luar sana, bahkan menjodohkanku dengan ibuku sendiri! Hahaha, itu benar-benar lucu, tapi siapa yang bisa percaya jika kau ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke, kini tangannya bergerak ke arah dagu Sakura dan mencengkeramnya. "Wajah seperti ini, ibuku? Itu mushatil, sebenarnya kau ini apa, ha?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Sasuke, hentikan." Ucap Sakura, nada suaranya terdengar lemah, dia bahkan menahan diri untuk tidak menangis.

"Sebenarnya kau ini apa!" Ucap Sasuke bahkan nada suaranya meninggi dan sangat keras.

"Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura, dan mendorong keras Sasuke hingga terjatuh di lantai, tersadar akan yang di lakukannya, Sakura bergegas menghampiri Sasuke dan melihat anaknya itu. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapnya khawatir.

 **Bught!**

"Diam." Ucap Sasuke, kini dia berada di atas Sakura dan menahan pergerakan Sakura. "Jangan bertindak seolah kau ibuku."

Sakura menatap Sasuke, tatapan yang terlihat sayup dan wajahnya masih memerah, Sasuke mabuk berat.

"Pukul aku jika kau marah, aku lebih senang kau melakukan itu dari pada harus diam dan dingin padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia benar-benar lelah.

"Aku tidak bisa menganggapmu ibuku lagi, mereka sudah menjodohkan kita, sekarang terima saja kenyataan ini, kau bukan seorang ibu lagi, Sakura." ucap Sasuke.

Terkejut.

Sasuke mencium Sakura dengan paksa, meskipun gadis di bawahnya merontah dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tetap saja kekuatan Sasuke jauh lebih kuat, ciuman yang kasar dan membuat Sakura meneteskan air matanya, inilah yang di dapat selama membesar Sasuke sebagai anaknya. Wajah Sasuke menjauh dan tatapan terkejut yang terlihat di mata Sakura.

Sasuke mulai sedikit sadar dengan apa yang di lakukannya, tangannya melemah dan membuat Sakura mulai leluasa untuk bergerak.

 **Plaak!**

Tamparan keras di wajah Sasuke.

"Aku sunggguh kecewa padamu." Ucap Sakura, mendorong Sasuke dan berlari keluar rumah.

Sasuke terduduk dan memegang pipinya, dia sudah sadar, bahkan perbuatannya tadi benar-benar buruk. Mengutuk para teman-temannya yang membuatnya mabuk.

Hujan turun dengan derasnya, Sasuke berlari keluar dan mencari ibunya.

"Ibuuu!" Teriak Sasuke.

Dia salah, semuanya salah, rasa kesal di benaknya berubah menjadi rasa bersalah, dia sudah menyakiti ibunya, menyakitinya hingga hati yang paling terdalam, dia sudah melukai hati ibunya.

"Ibuuuu!" Kembali Sasuke berteriak.

"Aku minta maaf, aku mohon, aku minta maaf." Ucap Sasuke, dia terus berlari menyesuruhi sepanjang jalan dan mencari ibunya, tidak ada rasa lelah bahkan dingin dari air hujan itu tidak membuatnya runtuh untuk terus mencari ibunya.

Hujan tidak juga berhenti, Sasuke sudah berlari ke sana dan kemari, menaiki tangga dan menuruni tangga, menyusuri gang sempit dan jalan lebar, masih tidak juga menemukan ibunya, kakinya mulai lemas dan kepalanya sedikit pusing, untuk pertama kalinya dia minum sake hingga mabuk di usianya.

"Ibuuuu!" Kembali Sasuke teriak, napasnya memburuh dan dia mulai terlihat lelah.

Menatap sekitar dan melihat ibunya berdiri di tembok pembatas pinggir sungai yang sedang mengalir deras akibat curah hujan yang tinggi.

"Ti-tidak! Ibuuu...!"

Sasuke bergegas berlari, menarik lengan Sakura dan memeluknya erat.

"Aku minta maaf, aku sungguh minta maaf, ibu, ibu!" Ucap Sasuke, dia bahkan menangis.

Sakura terkejut saat ada tangan yang menariknya turun, dia tidak berniat melakukan konyol, dia hanya sedang lelah, mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Sakura pun sangat sedih, dia tahu Sasuke hanya sedang menjaga sikap dan menghindarkan dia dari pikiran buruk orang luar. Membalas pelukan Sasuke dan mengusap punggung anaknya itu.

"Aku memang tidak cocok menjadi seorang ibu." Ucap Sakura, Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Maaf, Sasuke, selama ini aku hanya membuatmu tertekan dengan hubungan aneh kita ini, aku terus berusaha menjadi sosok ibu bagimu, tapi aku tidak pernah menyadari posisiku ini, maaf, aku juga minta maaf padamu." Ucap Sakura.

Sasuke kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, aku yang salah, aku terus mendengar ucapan mereka, aku terus mengkhawatirkan apa yang mereka pikirkan, aku terus takut mendengar apa yang akan mereka katakan, aku tidak ingin mereka menyakitimu, tapi malah akulah yang menyakitimu." Ucap Sasuke.

 **Ending Normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

Malam itu, saat hujan turun dengan deras, kami benar-benar mengutarakan apapun yang selama ini kami pendam, terutama Sasuke, dia tetap menyayangiku sebagai ibunya, mengatakan selama ini apa yang mengganggu pikirannya dan mengubah sikapnya padaku.

Saat itu aku benar-benar marah padanya, dia memperlakukanku seperti bukan ibunya, dia hanya tidak sadar dan aku akan melupakan kejadian aneh itu, Sasuke menciumku, yaa dulunya aku selalu menciumnya saat masih kecil, namun ciuman itu tidak sama saat dia melakukannya dan dalam keadaan mabuk.

Hari itu.

"Aku akan pergi mengikuti Naruto." Ucap Sasuke, ini keputusannya.

"Kau akan menjadi perajurit kerajaan?" Ucapku.

"Hn."

Mengepalkan tanganku.

Pada akhirnya dia pun akan pergi meninggalkanku.

"Pergilah, jika itu menjadi tujuan hidupmu." Ucapku, sejujurnya rasanya begitu sakit dan aku menahan diri, Sasuke akan pergi dariku, kita tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang cukup lama atau mungkin kami tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi untuk selamanya, peranku sebagai seorang ibu sudah berakhir, inilah yang terjadi jika aku melawan takdirku, seorang penyihir yang keluar dari tanahnya, memijaki di tanah orang lain, manusia yang tidak seperti dirinya, aku seperti mendapat kutukan untuk diriku sendiri, tidak berada di tempat dimana aku semestinya.

Sasuke menatap ke arahku dan aku berusaha tersenyum, menyembunyikan perasaan kehilangan ini.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." Ucapnya padaku.

Sasuke sudah berkemas, dia pamit padaku, hanya mengucapkan terima kasih dan aku masih melihat raut keraguan di wajahnya, jika kau pergi, tali hubungan ini akan putus dan hubungan kita akan berakhir. Jangan memberatkan langkahmu, jika benar ini yang ada di pikiran dan hatimu, tidak apa-apa, aku akan tetap mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan.

"Aku pergi." Ucapnya.

"Uhm, selamat jalan." Ucapku, tersenyum padanya, aku ingin memperlihatkan padanya, jika aku akan baik-baik saja meskipun dia pergi jauh dariku.

Sasuke sudah pergi, pintu rumah kami sudah tertutup dan aku menjatuhkan diriku, terduduk di lantai, memeluk diriku sendiri dan menangis, rasa sakit dan sesak ini semakin membesar di dadaku, dia akhirnya pergi dan aku akan sendirian.

 _Tidak ada gunanya mencintai, jika pada akhirnya, cinta itu akan pergi dan kau akan tinggal sendirian._

 _Ingat itu,_

 _Sakura._

Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku kembali ke kota Kiri, aku kembali ke kota penyihir, kembali ke tempat di mana aku harus berada, ini yang terbaik, meskipun cukup lama, akhirnya aku melepaskan beban itu,

Ah, tidak!

Beban itu yang melepaskan dirinya sendiri, tapi dia bukan beban,

Dia adalah kebahagian kecilku,

Hidupku yang berwarna,

Kenanganku yang indah,

Kasih sayangku yang tidak ada habisnya,

Harapanku yang tidak pernah putus.

Tawa itu,

Tangis itu,

Teriakan itu.

" _Ibu!"_

Selamanya, tidak akan pernah aku lupakan,

Aku,

Aku mencintamu, Sasuke, aku sungguh mencintaimu.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **2 tahun kemudian.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Tidak ada tanda-tanda dari pergerakan musuh." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa harus ada perang seperti ini? Orang-orang itu benar aneh." Ucap Naruto.

Saat ini, di bawah naungan Naruto, Sasuke yang menjadi wakil bagi Naruto, mereka menjadi perajurit kerajaan Suna, sekarang sedang terjadi perang untuk memperluas area kekuasaan, kota Ame dan kota Suna bekerja sama untuk menjatuhkan kota Konoha yang berusaha mengambil alih tanah milik kota Ame maupun Suna, kedua kota ini merupakan hasil pangan dan tambah yang melimpah, raja dari kota manapun tergiur ingin mengambil alih.

Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Sasuke mengajukan diri untuk menjadi seorang perajurit, Naruto membantunya, Sasuke bahkan bertemu kembali Minato, ayah Naruto dan bertemu Kushina, ibu Naruto, saat mereka menanyakan tentang ibunya, Sasuke hanya menjawab jika dia meninggalkan ibunya sendirian di desa kecil di dekat kota Ame, dia sudah mendapat ijin untuk melakukan hal ini, Kushina begitu merindukan Sakura, namun mereka tidak bisa bertemu.

Setelah pelatihan militernya selama setahun enam bulan, Sasuke pulang, dia kembali ingin menemui ibunya, sayangnya, rumah itu sudah di tempati orang lain, kata orang-orang di sekitar, pemilik sebelumnya, seorang gadis berambut _softpink_ selutut pergi membawa sebuah tas besar dan dia tidak pernah terlihat lagi.

Setiap harinya, Sasuke terbayang akan wajah ibunya dan rasa penyesalannya, dia meninggalkan ibunya sendirian, dan entah dimana dia berada, Sasuke sudah berusaha mencari ibunya di seluruh kota Ame dengan bantuan Naruto dan teman-teman kerjanya dulu, namun mereka tidak menemukanya, di kota Suna pun begitu. Bahkan Sasuke mendatangi kedai yang dulu ibunya pernah bekerja, sang koki hanya mengatakan, Sakura pamit padanya sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, Sasuke tersadar jika ibunya pun pergi setelah dia pergi.

"Bagaimana jika kita ganti profesi menjadi pengelana, aku yakin kau sangat ingin mencari ibumu, bukan? kita bisa berkeliling dan mendatangi kota dan desa lain di luar sana." Ucap Naruto.

"Bodoh, kau seorang kepala komandan, masih saja tetap bodoh." Ucap Sasuke.

"A-apa? Aku hanya ingin membantumu! Aku juga sangat penasaran, kemana perginya bibi Sakura, dia sendirian dan tidak ada siapapun yang menemaninya, atau apa sekarang dia sudah punya keluarga baru?"

"Itu tidak mungkin, aku begitu mengenalnya." Ucap Sasuke, dia percaya jika hingga sekarang ibunya masih hidup sendirian, dia tahu itu, dia sangat tahu, karena orang yang selama ini di perhatikannya, selama ini di sayanginya, hanya dia, meskipun terdengar egois, Sasuke sadar akan hal itu, hanya dia yang di cintai ibunya.

"Apa ini semacam ikatan batin antara anak dan ibu? Kau membuatku merinding Sasuke." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan membuatku ingin memukul wajahmu." Ucap Sasuke, kesal mendengar ucapan Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kerajaan Ame.**

"Sepertinya itu sudah cukup lama, sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, mereka melihat gadis itu." Ucap seorang pria.

"Apa benar dia seorang penyihir?" Ucap sang raja kerajaan Ame.

"Tentu Yang mulia. Aku sudah mencari informasi tentangnya, ada berbagai macam cerita tentang gadis berambut _softpink_ ini, dulu dia pernah berada di kota Suna, hidup bersama seorang anak laki-laki yang katanya anaknya, anaknya tumbuh dan dia sama sekali tidak menua, ada yang mengatakan pernah melihatnya di kota kita, dia mengubah warna rambutnya tapi wajahnya tetap tidak berubah, dia tetap pada usia muda dan bekerja di sebuah kedai, kami sempat mendapatkan alamat rumahnya, sayangnya, gadis itu sudah tidak menempatinya lagi."

"Begitu rupanya, jika saja, kalian menemukannya lagi, jangan membunuhnya, bawa dia padaku, dan aku ingin membalaskan dendam ayahku pada mereka, para penyihir itu." Ucap sang raja, dia punya sebuah rencana lain, dulunya dia pernah melihat sang ratu dari kota penyihir itu meracuni ayahnya, dia pun menaruh dendam dan ingin membalasnya. "Aku rasa bukan dengan cara meminum darah mereka untuk mendapatkan keabadian, tapi aku akan membuat keturunanku yang tidak akan pernah mati dan hidup mereka akan abadi, dengan begitu penyakit keturunan ini hanya akan berakhir padaku."

"Yang mulai benar-benar jenius, anda akan menjadi pahlawan yang tidak akan pernah di lupakan seumur hidup dari seluruh keturunan anda kelak."

"Aku tidak ingin seperti ayah yang bodoh, mau saja mendengar tabib gila itu." Ucap sang raja. "Sekarang, aku perintahkan kalian, cari gadis itu dan temukan dimana pun dia berada." Perintah sang raja.

Di saat kerajaan mereka masih berperang, sang raja juga punya rencana lain untuk mencari gadis penyihir itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna**

"Sasuke, aku mendengar kabar buruk." Ucap Naruto, dia bergegas menemui Sasuke yang masih tetap mengawasi di garis pertahanan.

"Ada apa?"

"Raja kerajaan Ame memiliki perintah lain, mereka sedang mencari gadis berambut _softpink_ yang katanya seorang penyihir dari tanah Kiri." Ucap Naruto.

Sasuke cukup terkejut mendengar hal ini.

"Apa kau tidak berpikiran seperti apa yang aku pikirkan? Jika benar, gadis itu seorang penyihir, apa mungkin, dia adalah ibumu?"

"Jika begitu, mereka akan mencari ibuku?" Ucap Sasuke, masih tidak percaya jika sang raja punya perintah lain.

"Ah, benar, ini sudah di perintahkan langsung oleh raja Ame."

"Apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan ibuku?"

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau pernah mendengar kasus raja terdahulu kerajaan Ame?"

"Apa tentang kerajaan Ame yang di serang para penyihir? Beberapa pekerja tambang dulu sering bercerita hal itu padaku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm, raja terdahulu membuat para penyihir dari tanah Kiri murka, sang ratu membunuh sang raja, katanya dia mendapat saran dari tabib aneh, jika meminum darah si penyihir, mereka akan hidup abadi, sayangnya, darah penyihir malah mengandung racun yang berbahaya, kota Ame hancur dan para penyihir mulai menjadi cerita kuno di jaman sekarang. Tidak ada lagi yang berani mengusik kota mereka."

Keduanya terdiam dan mulai memikirkan rencana sang raja.

"Apa ini balas dendam?" Ucap Naruto. "Mereka mencari ibumu, dan jika menemukannya, mungkin dia akan di bunuh." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Mereka tidak akan menemukan ibuku, kita bahkan kesulitan menemukannya." Ucap Sasuke, dia percaya jika ibunya mungkin sudah pergi jauh dan berada di kota lain.

"Kau benar, aku rasa kebodohan itu tetap turun ke raja sekarang, jika aku raja Suna, aku akan membatalkan kerja sama dengan kerajaan Ame yang memiliki raja bodoh, mereka bahkan repot ingin membalas dendam, jika ini terjadi, aku yakin para penyihir akan mengulang hal yang sama lagi, menghancurkan kerajaan Ame dan ini menjadi dampak yang baik bagi kerajaan Konoha untuk menyerang, kita benar-benar sia-sia menjadi sekutu. Aku harus pergi dan berunding dengan sang raja Suna. Sasuke ikutlah denganku." Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa yang akan menjaga garis pertahanan?"

"Ada begitu banyak orang yang bisa menjaganya, tidak hanya kau, kita harus kembali ke rumahku dan meminta bantuan pada ayahku."

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Sasuke menemui Minato, saat berbicara dengannya, Kushina turut mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan sebuah kebenaran yang membuat mereka cukup terkejut.

"Benar, Sakura adalah seorang penyihir dari tanah Kiri." Ucap Kushina, dia mengatakan hal ini agar mereka tahu jika gadis berambut _softpink_ itu benar adalah ibunya Sasuke dan dia akan dalam bahaya jika di temukan.

Sasuke benar-benar syok mendengarnya, pantas saja selama ini rasa penasarannya terhadap umur abadi ibunya, dia adalah seorang penyihir.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan mencarinya dan melindunginya." Ucap Sasuke, merasa dirinya sudah cukup untuk melindungi ibunya.

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu tugas untuk mengintai di luar kota, tapi itu hanya sebuah tugas palsu, kau bisa melakukan perjalanan dengan ijin itu." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan sampai mati saat aku kembali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku hanya komandan tanpa kekuatan, aku akan bertahan dan melihatmu membawa kembali bibi Sakura." Ucap Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Kiri.**

Sepanjang hari, Sakura hanya termenung, Tsunade, ratu dari kota ini mengetahui segalanya, tidak ada yang bisa menutupi apapun darinya.

"Kau pergi cukup lama dan sekarang kau kembali lagi, bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menyadari segalanya? Menyadari bagaimana egoisnya seorang manusia dan hanya membuatmu sakit?"

"Maaf." Hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Sakura, kembali ke tanahnya tidak membuatnya bahagia, seakan kenangan itu selalu membuatnya ingat dan terus ingat.

"Aku tahu kau membawa anak itu dan kau memilih kehidupanmu sendiri demi dia, tapi dia hanya memberimu rasa sakit dan tertekan, ini tidak impas Sakura, bukan seperti ini yang namanya saling menyayangi."

Gadis ini terdiam, apa yang bisa di ucapkannya? Dia hanya sedang berusaha melupakan kenangan itu, semuanya, kenangan yang manis maupun kenangan pahit.

"Tidak ada gunanya mencintai jika pada akhirnya cinta itu akan pergi dan kau akan tinggal sendirian."

Sakura kembali mendengar ucapan itu, mengangguk perlahan, dia selalu tersadar setiap mengingat ucapan itu.

"Ratuku." Panggil Sakura.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa aku punya orang tua?"

"Tentu."

"Tapi kenapa aku tidak bersama mereka?"

"Tanah kita sudah sering mendapat masalah, entah apa yang di cari orang-orang luar sana, menyebarkan cerita bohong dan hanya mendapat kebodohan, perang dulu, bukan perang yang pertama kali, seumur hidupku, kita sudah sering berperang demi membalas dendam atau melindungi kota ini, orang tuamu menjadi korban dari manusia-manusia yang penuh keegoisan itu, sekarang dengarkan ini, dia hanya manusia biasa, kalian tidak mungkin bersama, dia bahkan membuangmu begitu saja, lupakan dia, meski sulit, perlahan-lahan."

Sang ratu membisikkan sebuah mantera untuk melupakan apapun, sorot mata Sakura meredup, hanya ada tatapan kosong di sana.

"Aku senang saat kau menjadi patuh Sakura."

" _Ibuuu!"_

Tersentak kaget, Sakura tersadar, suara cempreng dari anak laki-laki itu membuatnya tersadar.

Sang ratu menyadarinya, manteranya tidak berguna, rasa cinta itu jauh lebih kuat dan mematahkan mantera yang di buatnya.

"Roda waktu akan terus berputar Sakura, sampai kapan kau akan bertahan jika kau tidak ada di dalam roda waktu itu." Ucap sang ratu dan berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

Di malam hari, sekali lagi, gadis ini meninggalkan tanahnya, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi selama di sini, kebahagiaan pergi darinya, dia akan mencari Sasuke dan mengatakan segalanya.

"Maaf, ratuku." Ucap Sakura sebelum pergi.

Sang ratu yang berada di dalam istananya, memandangi langit, seekor naga telah keluar dari areanya, inilah keputusan anak yang selama ini di jaganya, dia memilih membuat takdirnya sendiri, menerima luka itu, berusaha beriringan dengan roda waktu, tapi sampai kapan penyihir itu akan bertahan dengan manusia yang bahkan tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri?

"Pergilah, Sakura, dan jika kau lelah pergi jauh, kembalilah ke tanah kita, aku akan menunggu setiap kau sadar, takdir yang kau buat salah." Ucap sang ratu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Kushina membuka pintu saat mendengar seseorang mengetuknya, tatapan wanita berambut merah ini melebar, dia bergerak dengan cepat dan memeluk erat gadis yang bertamu di rumahnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura." Ucapnya dan segera mengajak Sakura masuk. "Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Aku mencari Sasuke." Ucap Sakura.

"Kau mencari Sasuke? Tapi sekarang Sasuke malah sedang mencarimu dan jangan sampai seseorang melihatmu." Ucap Kushina.

"Sasuke pergi? Aku pikir dia bersama Naruto, kenapa tidak boleh ada yang melihatku?"

"Sasuke pergi untuk mencarimu demi melindungimu-" Sakura cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Kushina, hingga detik ini Sasuke masih menyayanginya, ucapan sang ratu tidak sepenuhnya benar. "-Dan sekarang kau di cari oleh raja Ame, entah apa yang raja Ame ingin lakukan padamu."

"Raja mencariku?" Sakura terdiam dan memikirkan yang mungkin terjadi. Tidak mungkin jika dia akan meminum darah penyihir, raja terdahulu yang begitu bodoh sudah mencoba tanpa tahu darah penyihir adalah racun mematikan. Hanya satu kalimat yang terpikirkan olehnya. "Sang raja ingin balas dendam pada kami?" Ucap Sakura.

"Kemungkinanya itu yang akan terjadi, tapi dia benar-benar menyembunyikan rencananya ini dan kau harus berhati-hati keluar, gunakan sesuatu untuk menutupi rambut _softpink_ mu itu."

"Uhm, terima kasih Kushina."

"Kau akan menginap di sini?"

"Tidak, aku akan bergegas, mungkin saat malam hari aku akan pergi."

"Tidak, tinggal saja di sini, aku yakin Sasuke akan datang jika tidak menemukanmu."

"Aku harus menemuinya segera, ada banyak hal yang perlu aku katakan padanya, termasuk meminta maaf."

"Kau tetap saja ibu muda yang terus khawatir pada anaknya." Ucap Kushina dan terkekeh.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat malam tiba, Sakura bergerak, dia akan mencari Sasuke secepatnya sebelum pemuda itu semakin jauh mencarinya, ada begitu banyak orang jahat di luar sana, Sakura tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke jika saja dia terlambat untuk menemukannya.

Mendatangi kota Ame, Sakura bahkan mencari informasi pada seseorang yang mungkin tahu dimana Sasuke. Pria tua itu terkejut, segera menarik Sakura masuk dan mengunci pintu.

"Kenapa kau kembali!" Ucap sang koki.

"Aku mencari Sasuke, apa dia pernah datang kesini?"

"Uhm, pernah, tapi itu sudah sangat lama sekali, sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu." Ucap sang koki.

"Apa?" Sakura cukup terkejut, dia tidak tahu jika Sasuke akan kembali menemuinya, pemikirannya yang cepat putus asa saat terpisah jauh dari Sasuke, dia kembali ke kota Kiri dan Sasuke malah kembali untuk mencarinya.

"Kalian berdua memang aneh."

"Aku hanya memikirkan pendapatku sendiri, aku pikir dia tidak akan kembali dan aku lebih baik menghilang saja."

"Dan hal apa yang sampai membuat kalian malah saling mencari?"

"Ada banyak hal yang perlu aku jelaskan pada Sasuke."

"Aku bahkan masih sulit percaya jika kau adalah seorang penyihir, penyihir yang dulunya menghancurkan kota ini, tapi aku rasa itu tidak masalah, lagi pula raja terdahululah yang membuat masalah duluan."

"Terima kasih koki, aku tidak percaya jika kau pun orang baik."

"Kau benar-benar tidak perubahan, bahkan wajahmu tetap sama meskipun sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, ah tunggu, jadi apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Para pekerja disini malah menjodohkan kalian."

"Kau tidak akan percaya koki jika Sasuke adalah anakku."

"Sungguh!"

"Tapi tidak begitu benar, dia anak yang aku selamatkan saat ikut menyerang kota ini, kedua orang tuanya mungkin di bunuh oleh teman-temanku yang ingin membalas dendam, jadi aku merawatnya sejak masih bayi, hubungan kami adalah anak dan ibu." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Begitu rupanya, kau masih begitu muda, tapi sudah memiliki beban hidup yang berat sebagai seorang ibu dan mengasuh anak laki-laki, aku yakin kau kesulitan."

"Uhm, sulit, tapi aku benar-benar menikmati peranku itu."

 **Braaak! Braaak! Braak!**

Beberapa pasukan datang dan mengepung kedai itu, pintu masuk di rusak dan tidak ada celah untuk lari.

"Sang penyihir, tolong ikut kami tanpa adanya perlawanan." Ucap yang memimpin penyergapan ini, mereka pun membawa senjata dan mengarahnya pada Sakura.

"Sial! Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu! Kabur Sakura, aku akan membantumu." Ucap sang koki dan dia terlihat panik.

"Tidak perlu, biar aku yang menghadapi sang raja, aku ingin tahu bagaimana dia membalaskan dendamnya padaku." Ucap Sakura.

Dia mengikuti ucapan para perajurit, mengikuti mereka dengan tenang hingga ke dalam istana.

"Selamat datang sang penyihir, kalian! Jangan membuat sang penyihir seperti tawanan! Berhenti mengepungnya dan beri dia kursi agar nyaman." Ucap sang raja.

"Tidak perlu, aku datang ke sini untuk mendengar apa yang ingin kau lakukan raja, kau tidak bodoh untuk mengulang kesalahan yang sama bukan? Tentang raja terdahulu."

"Ah, tidak-tidak, aku tidak seperti ayahku yang memang bodoh dan egois itu, pertama-tama, aku ingin minta maaf yang terdalam untuk kalian para penyihir, kami salah telah menyerang kota damai kalian, aku ingin mencoba membangun hubungan yang baik, jika saja kita bekerja sama, mungkin kalian tidak perlu bersembunyi dan menutupi kota indah kalian."

"Maaf raja, tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk kotaku, sang ratu yang lebih berhak memutuskan segalanya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin berbuat baik padamu dan aku harap sang ratu tahu jika penyihir mulai di terima di kerajaan Ame ini." Ucap sang raja.

Tanpa Sakura tahu apapun, dia menerima tawaran sang raja untuk tetap berada di istana, membantunya mencari seorang perajurit berpangkat wakil komandan dan merupakan pasukan dari kerajaan Suna, Sakura jadi hanya perlu tinggal dan bersantai sambil menunggu mereka membawa Sasuke padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hal aneh mulai terjadi.

"Ini sudah lebih dari seminggu kau berjanji padaku." Ucap Sakura, dia mulai tidak tenang berada di istana itu.

"Maaf sang penyihir, begitu sulit mencari pemuda itu, dia sudah berkelana cukup jauh dan para perajuritku sedang berusaha mencarinya." Ucap sang raja.

Sakura menjadi tenang, dia pikir sang raja berbohong, raja yang terlihat dewasa itu sangat pandai berakting di hadapan sang penyihir.

"Dua hari lagi, jika kalian tidak becus menemukannya, aku akan pergi, maaf raja, aku tidak punya waktu untuk tetap berada di istana." Ucap Sakura dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Di istana ini Sakura benar-benar di perlakukan cukup istimewah, ada para pelayan yang akan mengurusnya, dari pakaian hingga makanan, beberapa kali dia mendapat kiriman hadiah dari sang raja tapi penyihir ini meminta di kembalikan dan tidak ingin menerima apapun dari raja.

Pada akhirnya, waktu yang di berikan Sakura berakhir, dia sudah bersiap akan pergi

Tapi,

"Kami menemukannya di sebelah barat bagian hutan terdalam, apa anda tahu ini?" Ucap seorang perajurit pada Sakura, dia memberikan sebuah syal merah yang pernah di buatkannya untuk Sasuke, itu jelas syal milik Sasuke, bahkan Sakura bisa mencium aroma pemuda itu di sana.

"Ba-bagaimana kalian bisa mendapatkannya?" Ucap Sakura, dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

"Aku rasa dia mendapat masalah dengan hewan buas di sana, kami tidak menemukan apapun selain bercak darah dan syal ini." Ucap mereka dan syal itu sedikit rusak.

"Tidaaaak!" Teriak Sakura dan menangis, "I-ini tidak mungkin." Ucapnya, dia benar-benar terpukul.

 _Mereka akan jauh lebih dulu pergi darimu, Sakura._

Sang raja memasang wajah sedihnya dan bersumpah akan membuat sang penyihir tidak perlu bersedih lagi hanya untuk seorang pemuda yang bahkan sang raja tidak peduli, dia memerintahkan para perajuritnya untuk mencuri barang milik Sasuke, tidak perlu membawanya, cukup barangnya saja dan karanglah cerita bohong agar sang penyihir menyerah.

"Tinggallah di sini, aku bersedia menggantikan pemuda itu atau kita bisa membuat keturunan bersama, kau suka pada anak-anak bukan?" Ucap sang raja.

Sakura menatap sang raja, air matanya terus menetes, meskipun dadanya terasa sesak, tapi dia benar-benar sadar.

"Hanya di dalam mimpimu raja." Ucapnya dan bergegas pergi.

Namun hal itu sia-sia, seluruh perajurit menahannya dan memaksanya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Kita akan mengadakan pernikahan sang penyihir, atau aku panggil saja, Sakura, kita akan menjadi pasangan yang hebat sepanjang masa." Ucap sang raja.

Sakura merontah-rontah, setelah mendengar ucapan sang raja, dia terdiam dan para pengawal membawanya, belum sempat pergi jauh dari singgah sana sang raja, dinding istana hancur dan seekor naga putih muncul dari dinding yang hancur itu. para pengawal ketakutan, mereka berlari dan melepaskan sang penyihir.

"Kau cukup pandai berakting dan berbohong raja, baiklah, jika kau ingin ada perang baru lagi di sini dan aku akan benar-benar menghabisi seluruh keturunanmu, kebodohan tetap turun pada kalian jika tidak di habisi."

"Apa! Tidaaaaakkkk!" Teriak sang raja.

Naga menyeburkan api dari mulutnya dan membakar sang raja, raja yang bahkan belum memiliki ratu, dia masih memikirkan untuk menghasilkan keturunan yang abadi dengan sang penyihir, tapi tetap saja itu pemikiran bodoh jika dia berhasil menipu penyihir dengan ucapan manisnya, area itu terbakar cukup parah dan naga itu terbang meninggalkan istana yang sudah di hancurkannya, asap hitam mengepul ke udara, seluruh warga menatap ke arah istana yang di hancurkan seekor naga, tidak ada yang berniat menolong atau apapun, para warga kembali masuk ke dalam rumah mereka dan mengunci pintu berserta jendela mereka, mereka yakin jika raja yang sekarang masih tetap sama dengan raja terdahulu yang hanya bersikap egois dan tidak memikirkan keadaan rakyatnya.

"Sudah di mulai? Aku pikir ini cukup cepat." Ucap sang ratu penyihir, dia hanya menikmati permainan yang Sakura lakukan di sana.

Kembali naga itu menyemburkan apinya, para perajurit berusaha untuk menembak sang naga dengan meriam, tapi mereka lupa jika saat ini mereka sedang perang dengan kerajaan Konoha.

Rencana egois sang raja tidak berhasil, kerajaan Ame di jatuhkan, dan kerajaan Suna pun tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, mereka hanya membuat deklarasi untuk berhenti menjadi sekutu kota Ame, informasi ini di keluarkan sebelum kerajaan Ame di runtuhkan, berkat Naruto dan Minato, sang raja dari kerajaan Suna memutuskan kerja sama mereka begitu secara sepihak dan Suna pun terhindar dari perang dengan kerajaan Konoha.

 **Ending normal Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Pov.**

 **Setahun kemudian.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Aku masih tetap berada di kota ini tanpa pergi kemana pun, aku bahkan tidak keluar rumah dan tetap berada di rumah ini, rumah yang penuh kenangan di mana aku mulai membesarkan Sasuke kecilku.

Setahun yang lalu, aku sudah menghancurkan kerajaan Ame, entah bagaimana nasib warganya sekarang, tapi sebelumnya, aku memang menawarkan kerja sama dengan sang raja dari kerajaan Konoha, bisa di bilang aku mata-mata mereka, aku memberi mereka bantuan untuk menjatuhkan kota Ame, dengan syarat mereka tidak mengusik warganya dan jangan pernah menyentuh kerajaan Suna yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kebodohan sang raja kerajaan Ame, cukup ambil saja apa yang mereka inginkan. Sang raja kerajaan Konoha menyetujuinya dan ternyata mereka sangat peduli pada penyihir, karena di jaman dulu, mereka pernah mengandalkan seorang penyihir dari sebuah bencana besar yang melanda kota mereka, aku rasa ini sudah impas. Ayah dan anak sama saja, bodoh, berpikiran pendek, dan sangat egois.

Saat ini aku sedang menunggu Sasuke kembali, Naruto sudah mengatakan padaku jika dia sudah berusaha mengirim pesan kepada siapapun untuk menyampaikan pada Sasuke, aku kembali dan akan terus menunggunya di kota Suna.

Sayangnya, setelah setahun berlalu pun Sasuke tidak kembali, apa benar dia tidak selamat dalam perjalanannya?Atau benar seperti yang di katakan raja bodoh itu, begitu banyak hewan buas berkeliaran di sana, dia mungkin saja sudah di makan salah satu dari mereka.

Tidak!

Aku yakin Sasuke akan kembali.

Dia akan kembali padaku.

 **Tok tok tok**

Ketukan dari pintu, berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya, seorang pria yang sangat tinggi menatapku, wajah itu, tatapan itu, aku tidak mungkin melupakannya meskipun dia terlihat lebih dewasa dengan rambutnya yang tidak mencuak ke belakang lagi.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya, suara bariton khas dari pria ini.

"Uhm, selamat datang kembali." Ucapku, menangis dan memeluknya, Sasuke pun membalas pelukkanku dan begitu erat.

Sasuke telah kembali, dia benar-benar tumbuh menjadi pria dewasa, melepaskan pelukan kami, mengajaknya masuk dan aku sudah harus siap mengatakan apapun padanya. Kami duduk bersama di ruang tamu, menyeduhkan teh untuknya.

"Maaf, aku begitu lama kembali, pesan dari Naruto baru saja aku terima bulan lalu dan aku butuh waktu lama untuk kembali ke kota Suna, pasukan yang di kirim raja Ame saat itu bukan membantuku mencarimu, mereka berbohong, tapi mereka mencoba mencelakakanku." Ucapnya, aku cukup terkejut, ternyata benar, raja bodoh itu melakukan hal kotor, Sasuke mengatakan jika dia berhasil kabur namun meninggalkan semua barang-barangnya, selama setahun itu hidupnya terkatung-katung dan tidak tentu arah, barulah saat itu dia bertemu orang yang membawa pesan dari Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu." Ucapku, aku bersyukur dia masih bisa bertahan dan kembali dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Saat kembali, aku melihat kerajaan Ame yang telah di ambil alih kerajaan Konoha, aku pikir kota itu akan cukup bermasalah, tapi sepertinya rakyat di sana lebih senang akan pimpinan yang baru mereka."

Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ini adalah kesepakatanku dengan sang raja Konoha, dia mendengar permintaanku.

"Kau tidak berubah, ibu." Ucapnya, aku sungguh rindu akan panggilannya itu, meskipun kini tidak terdengar cempreng lagi, tapi begitu berat.

Menggenggam tangannya dan menatap Sasuke. "Maaf atas kebohonganku selama ini." Ucapku, aku pikir tangan itu akan segera lepas dari genggamanku atau di tepisnya, tapi Sasuke semakin erat menggenggam tanganku, menatap wajahnya, dia terlihat begitu tenang. Aku mulai menceritakan segalanya, tentang siapa aku sebenarnya, dari mana asalku, dari mana Sasuke berasal, bagaimana aku bisa menemukannya dan bagaimana kami hidup bersama, tak lupa aku akan mengatakan jika dia pun hampir aku bunuh.

"Rasa takut ini semakin membesar ketika aku ingin mengatakan kebenarannya, aku takut kau kecewa dan akan pergi meninggalkanku, satu-satunya hal yang aku inginkan kau tetap bersamaku, meskipun aku tahu ini sangat tidak adil padamu dan itu sangat egois, jika bukan karena kami orang tuamu tidak akan mati, kau akan-"

"-Tidak, jika bukan karena kebodohan sang raja terdahulu, orang tuaku tidak akan mati, dialah yang salah." Ucap Sasuke.

Meneteskan air mata.

"Setelah kau mendengar segalanya, apa kau akan pergi dariku lagi?" Ucapku, tanganku bergetar, aku tidak ingin dia pergi, tangan Sasuke begitu besar dan masih menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Baiklah, detik ini, aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita sebagai anak dan ibu." Ucap Sasuke, inilah keputusannya.

"Uhm, aku akan mengikuti apapun yang kau mau." Ucapku. Aku menyerahkan segalanya pada Sasuke, dia berhak memutuskan apapun.

Tangannya bergerak dan mengusap air mata di wajahku.

"Aku selalu lupa akan janjiku, aku ingin melindungi ibuku walaupun tidak sempat, tapi aku akan berusaha melakukannya di lain waktu." Ucap Sasuke.

Mengangguk dan air mataku terus menetes.

Akhirnya semua rasa sesak yang terus tertahan ini, tumpah begitu saja, mengalir deras selayaknya sungai dan membawanya pergi jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **~Sasuke fans~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bertahun-tahun kemudian.**

 **Kota Kiri.**

Menatap sungai yang tenang, duduk di tepi sungai yang penuh dengan rerumputan pendek, burung berkicau dan angin berhembus perlahan, cayaha matahari menyilaukan air sungai, pepohonan besar membuat tempatku jadi sejuk dan terhindar dari matahari.

"Inilah yang hanya perlu kita dapatkan, kedamaian." Ucap sang ratu penyihir.

"Uhm, ratu benar." Ucapku. Di sini begitu tenang dan damai.

"Sudah selesai dengan yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku rasa ini tidak akan selesai ratuku, aku akan mendatangi mereka dan melihat bagaimana mereka tumbuh dan memiliki banyak keturunan lagi." Ucapku.

"Kau jadi terlihat seperti manusia."

"Aku hanya menikmati kebahagian kecilku ini yang di tanggalkan dia."

"Baiklah, lakukan apa yang membuatmu senang." Ucap sang ratu dan berjalan pergi.

Kembali menatap sungai tenang itu, menutup mataku dan membukanya, samar-samar aku melihat Sasuke kecilku.

" _Ibuuu!"_ Suara cemprengnya benar-benar sangat nyaring. Bayangan itu menghilang dan terganti oleh Sasuke yang tumbuh menjadi remaja, _"I-ibu."_ Dia begitu tenang dan sangat menjaga sikap. Bayangan itu hilang lagi dan sosok Sasuke saat dewasa muncul. _"Ibu."_ Itu adalah panggilan terakhirnya sebelum dia berhenti memanggilku 'ibu' dan hubungan kami berakhir.

Tidak.

Itu bukanlah akhir dari hubungan kami.

 **Ending Sakura Pov.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback.**

 **Normal Pov.**

 **Kota Suna.**

Saat Sasuke kembali dan dia mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi ibu, ah, bukan, Sakura, aku ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu, bukan sebagai seorang anak bagimu, maka dari itu aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, meskipun kenyataannya, kaulah yang telah membesarkanku, bisakah hubungan ini tidak perlu berakhir?" Ucapnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk pasti.

"Aku juga ingin hidup lebih lama bersamamu." Ucap Sakura, dia terharu mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Hubungan lama berakhir dan ikatan mereka terputus, kini hubungan baru dan ikatan baru terjalin kembali, walaupun Sasuke tahu dia akan meninggalkan Sakura, namun dia tidak akan membuat Sakura merasa sendirian, dia ingin Sakura tetap merasakan kehidupannya yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan meskipun tidak bersamanya lagi kelak.

Mereka menikah dan hidup bersama, Kushina, Minato dan Naruto turut berbahagia akan keputusan mereka.

Menghabiskan waktu bersama hingga Sakura memutuskan pergi dari Suna membawa Sasuke tapi tidak membawa anak-anaknya yang sudah bisa hidup mandiri bahkan mereka telah berkeluarga, Sakura tidak ingin mereka mendapat tanggapan buruk tentang dirinya yang hidup abadi, sebagai gantinya, Sakura akan sering mengunjungi mereka. Sakura dan Sasuke meninggalkan semua hal yang mereka punya dan mereka kumpulkan untuk anak-anak mereka kelak. Rumah, tanah yang luas, kebun, peternakan, apapun yang mereka usahakan dulu hingga menjadi sukses, Sakura ingin keturunannya bisa hidup lebih baik dan menjaga semua yang di tinggalkan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membawa Sasuke ke kota Kiri, ratu menginjinkannya karena orang tua itu pun tidak bisa apa-apa. Sekarang yang di lakukan Sasuke hanya berbaring, usianya sudah mencapai 86 tahun dengan kondisi yang tidak mungkin berdiri lagi, dia hanya terus berbaring dan segala keperluannya akan di urus Sakura, tubuhnya mulai kurus, rambut putih uban memenuhi kepalanya dan keriput di wajahnya, Sasuke masih mendengar sedikit tapi sulit untuk berbicara.

"Terasa seperti dejavu, apa kau tahu, Sasuke, dulunya kau hanya berbaring saja dan aku harus melakukan segalanya untukmu, walaupun sekarang kondisinya berbeda." Ucap Sakura, menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan Sasuke merasakannya, membalas genggaman itu dan menatap Sakura untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Te ri ma ka sih." Ucap Sasuke, suaranya terdengar begitu pelan dan lambat, hembusan napas terakhir dan Sakura terus menatapnya. Mata onyx itu sudah tertutup rapat selama-lamanya, Sakura tahu bagaimana pun juga hal ini akan terjadi.

Melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Sasuke, menyatuhkan kedua tangan Sasuke di dadanya, Sakura mengecup kening pria tua itu.

"Terima kasih, kau sudah memberiku banyak kebahagiaan, aku, aku tidak menyesal telah mencintai seseorang." Ucap Sakura dan air matanya terus menetes mengiringi kepergian orang yang dicintainya seumur hidupnya.

 **Ending FlashBack.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ Omake ]**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang anak kecil berlarian bersama anjing peliharaannya di lapangan yang penuh dengan rumput hijau, wajahnya terlihat girang saat anjingnya seperti ingin bermain bersamanya. Kegiatan anak kecil berumur 4 tahun itu terhenti, seorang wanita berjalan ke arahnya, wajahnya terlihat cantik dengan rambut _softpink_ lurus dan panjang sebokong, mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan desain renda pada bagian lehernya dan bagian di depan, rok biru payung pendek selutut membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang bangsawan.

"Wajah yang sama, rupanya turun padamu yaa." Ucap wanita ini.

Anak laki-laki ini hanya menatap wanita itu.

"Anda siapa?" Tanyanya.

Sakura tersenyum, anak laki-laki ini mengingatkannya pada Sasuke dulu, wajah mereka sangat mirip.

"Aku ingin bertemu nenekmu." Ucap Sakura.

Anak kecil itu menggenggam tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke rumahnya.

"Ayo, aku akan mengantar kakak. Inu ayo pergi." Ucapnya, anjingnya pun mengikuti mereka.

Dia membuat Sakura harus berlari bersamanya dan anak kecil itu pun teriak-teriak di depan rumahnya.

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!, ada kakak yang ingin bertemu nenek." Ucapnya.

Seorang wanita keluar dari rumah dan melihat anaknya, dia ingin menegurnya jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Wanita ini cukup terkejut melihat seseorang yang di bawa anaknya.

"Senang bisa bertemu kalian lagi." Ucap Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Ah, ibu, ibu sedang ada di dalam, silahkan masuk." Ucap wanita yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Sakura, dia segera menyuruh Sakura masuk. Sibuk menjamunya dan Sakura hanya menyuruhnya untuk tenang dan lebih santai padanya.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar, di sana ada seorang wanita tua yang duduk dengan santai, berjalan dan berlutut di hadapan wanita tua itu, Sakura menatapnya, dia akan terus menemui mereka meskipun keadaan mereka akan seperti ini.

"Ibu?" Ucap nenek tua itu, matanya mulai rabun dan dia melihat baik-baik siapa yang sedang berlutut di hadapannya.

"Iya, ini ibu, Sarada." Ucap Sakura.

Sebuah senyum di wajah wanita tua itu. Meskipun Sakura seorang penyihir, keturunannya tidak memiliki hidup abadi, teori sang raja yang dulu benar-benar salah, hidup abadi hanya di miliki oleh penyihir itu sendiri. Sakura harus tetap kuat untuk melihat setiap keturunan yang akan pergi darinya, ini berat, tapi tetap saja dia senang jika mereka pernah hidup dan memiliki hubungan dengannya, seperti kata Sasuke dulu, jika dia pergi, masih akan ada orang yang bersama Sakura, dari seorang anak, menantu, mertua, cucu, dan keluarga besar lainnya.

Setelah menemui Sarada, Sakura harus segera kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kembali, aku rasa ibu sudah cukup senang saat anda datang." Ucap wanita berambut yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Ibu-ibu, siapa dia?" Bisik anaknya.

"Mana sopan santunmu!" Tegur ibunya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ucap Sakura, berdiri di hadapan anak kecil itu dan berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi mereka.

"Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku padanya. Tumbuhlah jadi anak yang baik dan sayangi ibumu, kau juga harus cukup kuat untuk melindunginya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan melindungi ibuku!" Tegas anak kecil itu.

"Maaf atas sikapnya." Ucap ibunya, sedikit malu dengan tingkah tidak sopan padanya.

Sakura pamit dan berjalan keluar, anak kecil itu masih penasaran dan mengejar Sakura, tak lupa anjing kesayangannya pun mengikuti mereka.

"Kenapa kau mirip ibuku?" Ucap anak kecil itu dan membuat Sakura tersenyum lebar.

"Kita ini 'kan keluarga?"

"Ah, kakak benar, kita keluarga. Aku baru tahu punya kakak cantik seperti anda, hati-hati di jalan dan datang lagi." Ucap anak kecil itu dan kembali Sakura tersenyum.

Melambaikan tangan pada anak itu berjalan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TAMAT ~**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

New Oneshoot.

satu lagi fanfic oneshoot karya Sasuke fans yang benar-benar author suka, menguras emosi, sampai nangis pas ngetik dan mikir ide ceritanya, ada begitu banyak hal ingin authorkan sampaikan disini, begitu banyak pesan moral yang ingin author katakan lewat fic ini,

berharap apa yang author rasakan saat membuat ini tersampaikan pada para reader yang membacanya.

mungkin akan ada beberapa penulisan salah lagi dan author sudah meminimalisirnya dan mungkin jika ada typo lagi author akan baca ulang dan mengeditnya.

ini hanya fic selingan, yang TBC tetap akan di kerjakan, meskipun emang belum di kerja sih, jadi pengen sekali-kali update oneshoot lagi, karena oneshoot paling nyaman di buat, tidak perlu mikir next chapter lagi soalnya XD.

ah, selamat tanggal merah, sebagai penghibur di kala libur XD.

jika telah di baca, terima kasih.

jika telah di like / di follow, terima kasih.

dan jika tinggalkan review, author akan sempat baca-baca review kalian tentang fic ini.

.

.

See you new oneshoot...~ (next time) XD

 **[ Sasuke Fans ]**


End file.
